Watch The Jaune Arc's of The Multiverse (Jaune X Harem)
by ZLT180
Summary: Set during the begining of the Vytal Festival The teens or Beacon were ready for the next challenges ahead. That was until an unknow being decideds to ubduct them and 'force' them to watch the different realities of Jaune Arc
1. A/N:

I decided long ago that I wanted to make an RWBY Reaction story.

I know the main center of these kinds of stories for this fandom is Jaune, but I feel like he deserves it.

If any of you keep up with the regular show, you all know that the world is so screwed up and is basically unwatchable anymore.

The story got so dark, especially at the end of Vol. 3, I just said screw it I'm done and went to fan stories since, frankly, I prefer them more than I do the canon story.

Originally, this is on WattPad, where I'm further in the story than here, so check it out. It's the same title, but my username is Zach150


	2. Prologue: Bringing Them In

**A/N: Here is just the cast doing what they do, then being brought in and briefed on what they'll be doing. Heads up, the cast here are NOT CANON to the cast that watched alongside the cast of MHA.**

**Edit: This has a little more descriptions since this site doesn't use photo's like on WattPad. If you wanna see the actual pictures, check out the original versions.**

**(At Beacon)**

The halls of the prestigious Beacon Academy, there was a group known as the best teams of the first years. While attending a school with such high qualifications and expectations, it takes a lot to be known as the best. Oddly enough, most of the expanded group of 8 is mainly made up of women, which isn't unheard of, just more like a statement of fact.

These 8 are split into 2 teams, 4 each, all having their own unique quirks and personalities to separate them. Let's go down the list shall we~;

First is Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY, don't ask, and the youngest in the school, while also being one of the most skilled. After her is her partner, Weiss Schee, heiress to the Schee Dust Corporation, an expert in all things Dust. Next was Yang Xio Long, Ruby's older sister and the literal power house, and bombshell, of RWBY. Finally was Blake Belladonna, a skilled ninja and Faunus in hiding, she's the stealth of the team.

Walking next to them was their sister team, also powerful, mainly for one member honestly.

First is Jaune Arc of the Arc family, leader of Team JNRP, while not as skilled as the rest, he makes up for it in his tactician skills and growing potential. His partner, Pyrrha Nikos, was by far the most skilled student in the school, but all she wants is friends and a future with her partner. After her is Lie Ren, the ninja and strong and silent type, he's calm and collected, always able to calm down any drastic situation. Finally was Nora Valkyrie, the personification of sugar high itself, she's incredibly strong and always energetic.

Right now, both teams were talking like regular friends since, despite it being a school for hunting, it's still a high school. In the next few weeks, the Vytal Tournament is gonna begin, and a lot of them are excited.

"Oh man, I'm so excited!", Ruby shouted with her arms in the air, "Yeah, can't wait for the awesome fights!", Yang said, punching her open palm. "It will be a wondrous event the whole world can enjoy, either entering, or by watching the fights on television", Weiss said. "That and the attention everyone will get in it", Blake said plainly, "Yep", Ren agreed with a soft nod.

"Ooh, I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE FIGHTS, I'M GONNA BREAK SO MANY LEGS!", Nora cheered with glee. The group just smiled at Nora's perky attitude having spent a whole semester listening to her weird stories and boisterous personality. "I too am excited", Pyrrha said, happy to spend a major event with her friends rather than fans who're obsessed with her feats.

Weiss was enough.

"Hey Jaune, you excited for the tournament?", Ruby asked her fellow leader, but only got silence as a response. "Jaune, you OK?", Pyrrha asked in worry, still hearing nothing, "Hey, Vomit Boy!", Yang yelled, tapping his shoulder, making him jump. "Huh!? Oh, sorry guys, what was the question?", Jaune asked,scratching the back of his head. "Just wanted to know if you're excited for the Vytal Tournament", Ruby asked, now curious why he was spacing out.

"Oh, excited, really", Jaune said quickly, "Jaune, are you OK?", Ren asked, "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about stuff", Jaune said, looking away. Now this caught their attention, because the last time he asked like this was when Cardin started bullying him. "What is it Arc?", Weiss asked in a gentle tone, though Jaune flinched at being called by his last name.

"Just... thinking about life", Jaune said, confusing a few, "Why's that?", Nora asked, "Well, I've just been thinking over the semester and all we've done. But then I think of my own experiences and think about how different my life would be if I didn't come to Beacon. And even then, if I didn't, would I even still know you all or be friends?", Jaune asked his friends with uncertainty.

This made them think of their own experiences and how much they've done, but also wondered about his question. Sure he may have had a rough start and is still far behind them all, he has his own qualities that help his team and them. Plus he's a nice guy and helps them all out, and they've come to accept he deserves to be here. But the question made their decisions on an answer since they all have their own lives and believed that he would try and befriend them.

"I'd like to think so Jaune", Pyrrha said with a reassuring smile, knowing full well that Jaune was her best friend and someone she'd want to so badly be with. "Yeah, we're friends Jaune, no matter what happens to us!", Ruby cheered, "Yup, don't doubt that Vomit Boy", Yang joked. Jaune just groaned, but smiled nonetheless at the friendly banter between them all, "Thanks guys", Jaune said.

"No problem, now, who do you think we'll meet in the tournament?", Ren asked, "Don't know, but that can make it more interesting who we'll have to fight", Jaune said.

So the previous conversation topic was forgotten, but still, that makes many think about how different their lives would be if just ONE thing changed.

_That's where I come in..._

_***SNAP***_

_**FWOOSH**_

**Unknown:**

In an unknown area, small, silver eyes opened slowly in pain, "Ooh, my head", the owner moaned in a young woman's voice. Sitting up, it showed that it was Ruby in her regular clothes, which confused her since she remembered wearing her school uniform. "Where am I?", she asked as she stood up, seeing that the rest of her team and NRP's were waking up. "Oh man, what happened?", Nora asked as she cradled her aching head, "Don't know, I don't recall", Ren said in pain.

"Anyone know where we are and why we're in our combat clothes?", Pyrrha asked, checking her armored form. "No, but I will ask what happened to our other clothes", Blake said, sighing in relief that her bow was still intact. "I swear, if whoever did this did... indecent things to our bodies I swear-", Weiss started.

"Hey Guys!",

The group of 7 looked over to see that Sun and Neptune, with Sage and Scarlet, were walking towards them. Next to them was Team CFVY, who were equally as confused, "You know what's going on here?", Coco asked, missing her handbag. "No, we were hoping that anyone else here would know", Ruby said, silently crying at the loss of Crescent Rose. "You see anyone else here?", Blake asked, "Yeah, common, we'll show ya", Neptune said, leading them to another part of the room.

Reaching that area, they saw a fair amount of people waiting for them, most of them familiar.

"MOM?!", "WINTER!?", Blake and Weiss yelled in shock at seeing their mother and older sister. "UNCLE QROW!", Ruby yelled, running and nearly toppling the older man who was Qrow Brawen. "DAD!", Yang yelled as she saw her father, who smiled widely and hugged his daughter with happiness. "Oh my little Blakey~, it's been so long!", Kali Belladonna said as she hugged her daughter, who's too shocked to move.

"Huh, Jaune?", Pyrrha asked, looking over to see an older blonde male with a tight white shirt and dark jeans. His face looked just like an older version of her crush/leader, but with a small beard and a brighter shade of blonde. "Huh, you know Jaune?", the man asked, walking over, a small group of 8 blonde girls fallowing. "Yes, she's his partner, who're you?", Ren asked, "Why do you look like an older version of him?", Nora asked.

The man chuckled lightly, "Well that's because I'm his father, I'm John Arc", the man, John introduced, shocking his son's team. Pyrrha lightly blushed as she pictured Jaune with the same physic, and nearly had a nosebleed. "Hello, you must be Pyrrha, Jaune talks about you a lot in his letters", one of the woman asked standing close to John. "Yes, are you one of his sisters?", Pyrrha asked, the small group bursting out laughing, drawing everyone else's attention.

"What's funny?", Yang asked, walking over, "Oh, I asked her if she's Jaune's sister", Pyrrha said, confused. "Sorry, but that's funny!", one of the younger blondes said, "Yeah, why'd you think mom is one of us?", one of the slightly younger ones asked. This surprised them, "Wait, your his mother?", Weiss asked, joining the shocking conversation.

"Yes, I'm Juliet Arc, Jaune's mother and mother to them as well", Juliet said, pointing to the 7 other blondes. "Huh, Jaune wasn't kidding when he said he had 7 sisters", Blake said, "Hard to make a joke off that", Ruby said. "Anyway, let's introduced ourselves, girls, you know that drill", Juliet said, the 7 saluting before standing in a line. Many who've now joined the interaction were surprised since they were lined up in a line from oldest you youngest.

"I'm Janet, the oldest Arc sibling", the first one said, standing tall and proud with flowing blonde hair and battle armor.

"I'm Jasmine, the second oldest", the second one said with a proud smile as she wore civilian clothes that showed that she likes relaxing.

"I'm Julia, coming up third!", the third one saw with blonde hair that had red streaks in it and a rocker attire.

"I'm Jessica, hello", the fourth one said with a bored look as she had the shortest hair in the bunch and a sunken face.

"I'm Joan, and I'm Jaune's twin sister", the fifth one said as she looked like a mirrored version of Jaune, just a girl.

"I'm Julianna, and I'm 5!", the sixth one said with a smile, showing a missing tooth, having a tomboy look.

"And this is Joy, she's only a year and a half", Juliet said as she held up the youngest in the family with no teeth and a small tuff of blonde hair.

"And we're~ THE ARC FAMILY!", the entire Arc clan cheered at once in perfect sync, even little Joy waving her arms around.

**(Yeah, soft balled their descriptions, but hey, not that good as descriptive writing, but I have the basic idea. How they really look like is up to you. Also, I'm well aware that one of them is revealed in the canon story, but here, I'm doing it differently, sorry if you don't like it.)**

The others gave a small round of applause at the cute performance, though those who knew Jaune did not know his family was like this. The adults were shocked to see how childlike the Arc patriarchs were, but there was one thing that stuck out. "Wait, everyone in your family has a name that starts with J?", Yang asked, "Yup", the family said simply.

...

"Huh, I had heard the Arc family was an odd bunch, I never knew it was so true",

Everyone looked over to another part of the room where Ozpin, GoodWitch, Port, and Oobleck were coming in. "Oh hello Ozpin, how's is going?", John asked, "Good my friend, how's the family?", Ozpin asked, shaking his hand. "Oh nothing, just getting bigger", John joked, making the two lightly chuckled at the shared joke. "You have any idea where we all are?", Glynda asked, "No clue, any idea Oz?", Qrow asked.

"Sadly, I haven't the slightest clue, I was hoping you all would know", Ozpin said, getting a negative response from everyone else. "I see, well, the best option is to stick together less we run into trouble from whatever may be in the shadows", Ozpin said. "Well said Ozpin", Genernal Ironwood said, walking forward with 4 other teens who were at Beacon for the tournament.

"I vote that when we do find them, we beat them for answers", Mercury said, "Great plan genius. Why not piss off the person who somehow brought us all here", Emerald said. "Now now, let's not fight, for now, let's try and see what we can do at the moment", Cinder suggested. "She's right, we need to know where we are and why we're here", Penny agreed with the fire user. "But where do we start?", Juliet asked in worry, for her family and the people she's knows.

**POOF!**

Everyone looked up to see that a small, folded paper had just appeared in a puff of smoke and its gently falling to the ground. Ruby, being the closest to it, picked it up and began reading it out loud for the rest of the group.

**_"Hello everyone, please stay calm, just enter through the silver door on the far right where I'll be waiting. Also, when you see those on the other end, don't be alarmed, they will not attack you, so don't worry._**

**_Unknown",_**

After Ruby read it, everyone looked over to see the silver door an the far end of the room where the note said. Opening it, they were all surprised who were on the other side...

Sitting in their own seats were badly wounded and beaten people who they all recognized, mainly for worse and not the better.

Roman Torchwick and his sidekick Neo were slightly singed with burn marks on their clothes and small bruises on their faces. Vernal and Illa had the least injuries out of the rest, but we're still in pain, while two others withered in pain. Raven, the most hurt, being covered in burn marks and missing most of her hair, grumbled as she held her melted sword. Salem, the queen of Grimm, was totally relaxed as she sipped her tea and gave a quick glance to the rest.

"Hello Ozpin", Salem said smoothly as the headmaster stared at her and her cronies in shock, mostly anger towards the Grimm woman. "Salem", Ozpin sneered at the woman, "RAVEN!? What happened to you?", Tai yelled as he ran over to help her injuries. "Relax Tai, I'm fine", Ranven groaned, "Raven, your literally covered in burn marks, who did this to you?", Qrow asked, 'worried' for his sister. "The man that brought us here", Roman said with a grunt as Neo rubbed his back to sooth the pain they both had.

"Who?", Weiss asked, scared at the Grimm woman in the room, while Cinder internally sneered at seeing her mistress here.

"That'd be 'me ya frosty albino'", a voice said from the far side of the room, making everyone look over to see an odd sight.

A teen was walking forward, around the age of most of the Beacon teens, but something was different. He wore a baggy jacket that had fire like designs of different colors that seemed to move and shiver. Same with his black pants that had red fire that glowed brightly with energy and heat. His hair was literal fire, a bright yellow-orange, he had a small beard on his cheeks and chin.

Next, he had a large set of dark shaded sunglasses that covered most of his forehead that only had two small red dots showing his eyes. Lastly, he a bright red devil tail protruding from his low back, as rings of smoke followed him as he moved.

**(He has the voice of GutRot from Ben 10 Omniverse. Free one-shot to whoever knows his voice actor's name.)**

"Who are you and why have you brought us, especially her, here!?", IronWood yelled, briefly pointing at Salem. "Oi, oi, calm down meta' head, Ima friend", the man said in a calm down gesture, "Yeah, like we should trust the dude who's hair is fire and has a demon tail", Yang said, battle ready. "Eh, is the only form I cold take to not scare ya mortals, saw a man's head pop seein' me", the man said with a shrug. "Like we're suppose to believe that", Cinder said, igniting her palms with a bright fire, making the man laugh.

"What?", Emerald asked, "Like dat's suppos to scare me! *Whistle* Here boi!", the man said, whistling. Suddenly, the fire in Cinder's hand flew off and into the man's hand, "Here der buddy, ya miss me?", the man cooed at the small flame. It danced a little, making him giggle, "Don't werry buddy, I'ma here", he said with a smile as the flame went inside him. "What was that?", Mercury asked in shock, "The little buddy went home, but dat's another story", the guy said as he sat in a new chair.

"What do you mean?", Glynda asked, "See, I'm whatcha call a 'God', soda speak", the man said, making a few freeze. "You expect us to believe that?", Blake asked, "Nah, but eh, I ain't complaining, I'ma here just to tell yas why ya here", he said. "And that is?", Ghira asked, "To shows ya other worlds", he said with a wide grin, confusing a few. "What's that mean?", Ruby asked, "Take 'e seat, it's a bit to talk 'bout", the man said, gesturing to the open seats.

**15 Minutes of Seating & Explaining the Multiverse Later:**

"So, y'alls all clear was goin' on here?", the man asked the group, having been separated into their own groups. Students or hunters in training all took one set of seats, teachers another, villains the next, and finally the Arc family a set of their own. "I believe so, but that still doesn't tell us why we're here", Ozpin said, many, mainly the adults, nodding. "Ima gettin' to dat, seprised some oya didn't see Jaune weren't here", the man said, getting little reaction from a large portion of them.

"Yes, can you explain why my son isn't with us?", Juliet asked in worry, shared by the rest of the Arcs and his friends. "Well he's de main focus of deez worlds, more so den the rest of ya, and I don't mean dat in a rude way tho", the man explained. "Why would Arc be the main focus of showing us the vast majority of the infinite multiverse?", Weiss said, almost snidely. "Ya done bein' weirdley poetic and a bitch?", the man asked with a raised brow, shocking a few.

"Why I never-!", Weiss started, "Dats right, ya neva, anyway, Jaune for the most part isa major enjoyment for some of us Gods, me included", the man explained. "And you are who exactly?", Winter asked, "Names Damian, but y'all can call me whatever, 'slong as it ain't somethin' dumb", Damian explained. "Ok, Damian, why's Jaune the star of these?", Velvet asked, "Mane' reasins', de main bein' that he's done some intrestin' stuff all ova", Damian explained.

"Like what?", Ren asked, "Well, der's mane' exampils, like one were e became a Spartan warrior", Damian said as a screen suddenly appeared, showing a glimpse into another world. There, Jaune was an adult, wearing Spartan armor and leading a whole army of the same type.

Many of the girls blushed at the image, none more so than Pyrrha, who nearly fainted at the very sight. "Den der's one where heys an immortal God like me'", Damian said as another world appeared. This one had Jaune clad head to toe in armor, holding a large hammer in his hand that seemed to admit lightning.

Nora practically drooled at the sight of Jaune's hammer and how much he looked like a warrior. "Der's one where heys a secret agent", Damian said as a well dressed Jaune with glasses and a handgun in his hand. In the other hand was a high tech umbrella that he twirled in his hand quietly.

Coco lowered her glasses to observed the smooth suit Jaune wore, giving out an appreciated whistle. "But de most common is where heys de world's strongest hunta'", Damian said as the final screen appeared. It showed an older, war torn Jaune with a huge blade, shield, and stood in the middle of a battlefield covered in Grimm corpses. What stole the show was the gigantic, headless dragon Grimm right behind him, shadowed by Jaune's bright aura.

Everyone stared in shock at the screen, completely speechless at the imposing figure of Jaune Arc

For those who knew Jaune, it came at a surprise, especially for those who held a secret flame towards him. The adults all had mixed reactions, though the most common was how they could use Jaune for their own goals, good and bad. "De possibilities, as de say, are endless", Damian said as the screen shut off, snapping everyone out of their selective trances.

"Um, that was interesting, so when do we start?", Neptune asked, "Soon man, don't worry, get ready for an interesting experience", Damian said while rubbing his hands together. "Why do this, all of this, in the first place?", Salem asked, the most quiet in the group, but was still interested.

"Eh, I was bored",

**A/N: So yeah, the long awaited first chapter of this story, and man did you guys keep asking for updates. I'll be honest, it's hella fun writing for Damian, I just love that accent, which is something I don't have. Anyway, next chapter is just for what's coming, nothing big, mostly, so look forward to it!**


	3. Deku Vs Muscular

**A/N: Doing only the fight and Kota's inner thoughts, if you're confused in who's gonna be who, here's the list.**

**Izuku Midoriya: Jaune Arc**

**Muscular: Tyrian**

**Mandalay: Glynda GoodWitch**

**Kota: Oscar Pines**

**If I didn't say it, Oscar's there, he's just been quiet.**

**Quick Note: I still have the script to the actual episode saved and am willing to give it to anyone who wants it in their reaction story, MHA or other. If you want it, just PM me.**

"Wait, so you'd abduct us, put us in an alternate form of reality, and are forcing us to watch other worlds of Vomit Boy, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BORED?!", Yang shouted in anger. This emotion was shared with many others in the large group, mostly the adults, "Relax, iss gonna be' good boi!", Damian said easily. "Can you stop with the accent already, we get it, you're from the south", Qrow said, irritated by the situation and Damian's voice.

"'Ey, don' blame me', iss just de way I talk", Damian said, "So that's really how you talk, seriously, must be tough", Sun said. "Eh, not releey, by de way, de world's 'bout ta start", Damian said while rubbing his hands, the rest now somewhat excited. "What's this one about?", Ruby asked, "Iss de world of supa' heroes 'n such, wit dem costumes 'n powers 'n such", Damian said.

!

"SUPER HEROES?!", shouted Nora, Ruby, Sun, Neptune, and the young Arc children yelled in excitement. "Calm down at once!", GoodWitch shouted, making those who freaked sulk back into their seats with solemn looks. "You were saying Damian?", Ozpin asked, "A'ight, se', in dis world, peapil grew up wit supa powers, bein' eaider heroes or villains. Der's even schools were peapil train to be heroes, now dis is where Jaune comes in", Damian said.

"Is he a hero?", Pyrrha asked in worry, "Yep, don' werry, he is, but he's had mor' trouble' dan anyone else. He wes born witout a powa', until heys given one", Damian said. Some were now interested, mainly the Arc family and NRP, "So is this showing about how he grew into using this power?", Winter asks. "Nah, dis iss his biggest battil while still trainin' to be a hero, peapil went nuts seein' it", Damian said, cradling his head.

"Is it safe for the younger viewers?", John asked, referring to his youngest daughters, "Yep, and if a world be too mush for anywhen, ders a room for dem to go to avoid it. Now den, less get dis world started!", Damian said with a cheer, before disappearing in a pillar of fire! "Wow, he's better with fire than you are matchstick", Roman said, angering Cinder who was seething in envy.

All their conversations stopped when the world started playing.

**The screen opened to a rocky cliff in the middle of a large forest, and a small cave in it, with one person present. It was a young kid, probably only 5, with a red cap and horns on the front with a black shirt and brown shorts. His face was mostly covered by his arms, but you can see the scowl on his face, "Stupid heroes", he grumbled.**

"Hey, that's me", Oscar said, gaining many eyes on him, "Why do you look so much younger here?", Qrow asked. "Don't know, different universe I guess?", Oscar said, "That would make sense, but why are you in the middle of nowhere?", Ozpin asked. "Plot development?", Neptune guessed, "Really man?", Sun asked, "What, it's an honest answer", Neptune defended, making a few sigh.

**Before he could complain more, a light in the distance caught his eye, shocking him since a few miles away the forest was burning with Blue FIRE?! He stood up in surprise, not noticing, that from behind, some cloaked figure was walking closer. Soon, the young child took notice and was rightfully scared as the man came closer, his face covered by a mask. "I tried searching somewhere with a nice view, and I ended up finding a face not on our list", he said ominously.**

"That voice sounds familiar", Cinder said, "Whoa, that dude's huge!", Yang said in surprise. "My word, why is that fire blue!?", Port asked, "That must be hotter than regular fire to burn so fast and large!", Oobleck added.

**A close up shows Oscar's terrified face, "Hey, by the way, you've got a nice hat there kid. Trade with me for this lame mask, they made me wear this toy since I'm new, saying that they couldn't get the shipment in time or something", the man babbled on. As he did, he reached for his mask, while Oscar became so scared, he tried to run away.**

"I wanna say 'Pedo Alert', but I'm thinking it's something worse", Ruby said, nervous about the masked man. "He may be connected to the fire going on", IronWood suggested, "Perhaps", Weiss said.

**"Oh, hey", the man said as he took off the mask, his face still covered as his boots dug into the rock, when in an instant, he launched himself forward, right in front of the him. Oscar was now more scared than before, "Let me get a get a shot in to cheer up!", he said with joy. His outstretched arm began growing, his muscle fibers extending outside his skin to make it stronger.**

**A close up shows his hood coming loose, showing a happy, cheery face, which seemed to scare him more than ever!**

_**"Water Hose...",**_

'That grin', Salem thought as she looked at her subordinates, "What kind of name is Water Hose?", Nora asked. "Probably a pair of heroes", Blake said, "They don't sound strong", Yang said with a shrug.

**A flashback is showing the same child from before sulking in front of a TV with a headline.**

_**Fallow-Up Report:**_  
_**Assault and Murder of Hero Couple**_

_**"They were wonderful heroes", the news lady said with a picture of a couple dressed in similar hero clothes. "But the couple's bright lives were cut short by a single cruel criminal. The suspect is still on the run, and police and heroes are still on his trail", the woman explained.**_

Yang cringed hearing that, regretting her earlier comment, while Oscar stared at the screen with shock. The fact he was so young means it was very young when it happened, 'No child should go through this', he thought to himself.

**A cut back to Oscar, who was close to tears as the man's mask fell, his bulking form towering over his small frame. All you could see was his his wide, psychotic smile ever present, "You..", the boy chocked out before cutting to another flashback.**

_**This showed him scrunched up in the corner as the news continued as background narration. "The suspects Quirk is a simple power-up type, and his very dangerous. If you see this face, contact the police or a hero immediately...", the woman explained. A new screen showed a mugshot of a very muscular man with warnings on the right;**_

_**Suspect on the Run**_

_**Physical Features:**_

_**Height around 2 m**_

_**Very muscular body**_

_**Quirk is a simple power-up type**_

_**Cut on left eye from combat**_

**Cut back to Oscar, who was very close to tears as the narration continued.**

"It's him", Qrow said, sitting up, "That man", John said as he looked over to the one person who looks similar to the criminal on screen.

_**"In addition, the suspect is thought to have an injury on his left eye from his fight with Water Hose earlier...",**_

**The next shot showed the man's face from before in full view, but his left eye was replace with a red and silver prosthetic. "Papa...! Mama...!", Oscar choked out in fear as the man's grin grew large as he raised his fist up for a powerful strike!**

**A fast shot of a small yellow light had moved and picked up the child out of the way just as the attack was about to hit. The unknown figure was of average height, wearing a black shirt, blue shorts, and stylish red shoes. Time seemed in slow mow as the criminal's fist struck the cliff, causing a small shock-wave! Fast shots had the criminals face, the unknown teen's face, and a phone sailing over in the air.**

**As the teen and Oscar rolled around as they landed, they both coughed and stood up, the teen first. What stuck out was his glowing blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair.**

"JAUNE?!", many shouted at once, mainly his friends and the Arc family, "What is he doing there!?", Juliet asked in panic. "Is it me, or does he look younger than he usually does?", Pyrrha asked, "Yeah, he looks around Ruby's age", Velvet said. "That's what Jaune looks like? Kinda looks like a younger me", Tai said, making his daughters look at the similarities.

**"Why...?", Oscar asked as he propped himself up, "Hm? You were on the list", the criminal said, observing the teen. Jaune's face was partially covered by his arm, 'I came to keep him from coming into contact with a villain, I can't believe a villain ended up right here!', the teen thought in surprise. 'Damn it, my Scroll just broke from that just now!', he thought, the camera panning over to his destroyed phone.**

"That's not good, especially if he's the only one there against someone with experience fighting", Ozpin said. "It's obvious that this Arc kid is gonna die", Tyrian said with a wide grin, "No he won't, he'll escape safely!", Ruby defended.

'**I came here without telling anyone... Which means I can't hope for any reinforcements like last time... There's just me... Just me...', he thought in mild anger. The next shot had Tyrian crack his neck to the side, 'I have to do something about this villain by myself... Can I do it while protecting Oscar at the same time?', Jaune questioned in his mind. A small shot showed that Tyrian was walking closer and that Jaune's hands and arms were covered in very nasty scars.**

"That's always a hard choice, especially if you plan on being a Huntsman, when you're tied between fighting Grimm while defending innocent civilians", Glynda said. "It's even more dangerous when it's a fellow Huntsman, who could be more skilled than you are or more experience", John said with a stern face. "Leave it to you humans to over complicate things, just die and get it over with", Salem said while looking down.

**Jaune gave Oscar a quick look, only to see that he had bursted into tears, cementing Jaune's reason to be here! 'No, I can't think like that! I just have to do it!', Jaune vowed in his head, 'Right now, with the power I have!', Jaune thought, his hand turning into a fist. Suddenly, his entire form seemed to glow with yellow lightning, his hair gaining a small gold tint. "It's... It's going to be okay, Oscar", Jaune said as he stood up slowly while Tyrian came closer.**

**"I'll definitely save you", Jaune said in a battle stance with a smile on his face.**

"Yeah, Go Fearless Leader!", Nora cheered, "What is that golden lightning?", Pyrrha asked. "His power maybe?", Janet guessed, "Looks awesome!", Julianna said with starry eyes.

**"You'll definitely save him?", Tyrian asked in a mocking tone, before laughing like he heard a good joke. "That sounds just like what someone who wants to be a hero would say", Tyrian said while the muscle fibers went back in his arm. "Your kind show up everywhere, talking about justice", Tyrian said with a crazed look in his eye. Cut back to Jaune who got ready, while Oscar continued crying as he stared at Jaune.**

"It's always annoying seeing you Huntsmen show up and ruin all the fun!", Tyrian said with a grumble. "It really is", Roman said, with Neo agreeing, "It's not our fault you always try and ruin our peaceful lives with your crimes", Jasmine argued.

**"You're the one called Arc, right?", Tyrian asked, making Oscar look over, "This is perfect. We were told to take the initiative and kill you", Tyrian said with his Quirk expanding his right arm. "I'll make sure to torment you thoroughly, so show me your blood!", Tyrian shouted as he quickly removed his cloak and got into a battle stance.**

"Such an interesting power", Watts said, "You think Jaune'll be able to do it?", Ren asked, "Of course", Pyrrha said with a determined look.

**In an instant, Tyrain laughed himself right at Jaune, 'He's coming!', Jaune thought as he just barely blocked the attack with his left arm. A small crack could be heard, before Jaune was smashed into the cliffside, leaving a small indent. "Whoops", Tyrian said as he watched Jaune wither in pain at his possibly broken arm, I almost forgot. If you know, tell me... Where's the kid called Xio Long?", Tyrian asked, Jaune's face showing shock while his power went away.**

**'Taichan!?', Jaune thought, "I still have to do my job", Tyrian said as he began to charge, laughing a powerful strike at Jaune. The young hero jumped out the way as his arm twisted and bent in grotesque ways, his face showing pain. 'They're after Taichan?! Why?', Jaune thought desperately while Tyrian was still covered in rock dust. "Can I take that as an 'I don't know'?", Tyrian asked, "I can right?", he asked again, before stomping.**

"Wait, what about me?", Tai asked, "You must be friends in this one", Qrow guessed, all unaware that two figures were were laughing in the background.

**"All right, then-", Tyrian started as he then brutally kicked Jaune in his midsection, "Let's play!", he cheered, sending Jaune into the cliff, but not as deep this time. Jaune flopped to the ground in pain, his forehead dripping blood while Tyrian laughed at the sight. "Blood!", Tyrian cheered, "This is great! This is what I wanted! This is so fun!", Tyrian said happily while Jaune's hand barely twitched. It panned over to a heartbroken looking Oscar as Tyrian continued ranting, "What'd you say earlier?**

**That you'd definitely save him? Why are you running away?", Tyrian asked with his arms raised, both covered in muscle fibers. "You're so weird!", Tyrian said as he strolled over with Jaune barely getting up, his left eye shut because of the pain.**

The Arc's were in shock seeing Jaune in such pain, Juliet covering her mouth and she started crying.

**'That muscle-like Quirk is so fast... so strong...!', Jaune thought as he tried using his one good arm. With a bit of strength and a shaky start, Jaune pushed himself up, 'I can't think about Taichan right now...!', Jaune thought as he grit his teeth. 'I have to focus!', Jaune thought, now on his knees with Tyrian right in front of him, 'Focus on the enemy in front of me!', Jaune thought. With what little strength he had, he stood at full height, reared his fist back for an attack.**

**'Smash...!',**

"AWESOME!", Julianna and Nora cheered, "Did that do it?", Port asked as Oobleck adjusted his glasses.

**"What? That's your Quirk?", asked a confused/bored Tyrian, showing that Jaune's attack did nothing on his muscly arm. "You're pretty fast, but not nearly strong enough!", Tyrian said' his grin still strong. With a shove, he sent Jaune back to the ground, rolling over in many directions as he did. "My Quirk let's me power up my muscles!", Tyrian said, his arms now triple their size! With fibers flying everywhere.**

**"I increase my speed and strength by increasing the amount of muscle fibers so much they can't even be contained by my skin!", Tyrian said with joy, his arms literally bulging!**

"And he's bragging", Mercury said with a groan, "Why does he always do that?", Emerald asked with a groan. "This isn't gonna end well", Raven said with a bored look, "You worried there sis?", Qrow asked. "Nope, just waiting for the kid to die", the gang leader said, met with the angered glares of the Arc's.

**"What am I trying to say?", Tyrian asked, his bulkier form standing over a bruised Jaune, "I'm bragging!", Tyrian answered. Jaune just grit his teeth in anger, "In other words, you are a completely inferior version of me!", Tyrian said while Jaune stood up. Tyrain suddenly attacked, but Jaune jumped out the way, the attack blowing a large chunk of the cliff. Now it had Jaune's mid air launch with his glowing form and rocks flying everywhere, one of the larger ones hitting him.**

"JAUNE!", Juliet yelled in fear for her baby boy, "Common Jaune, get up!", Ruby said to herself. "Don't give up yet Vomit Boy!", Yang encouraged for the scraggly teen she calls a friend.

**"Do you understand how I feel?", Tyrain asked, flying through the air, reaching a still surprised Jaune. "I can't help but laugh!", Tyrian said, punching Jaune right to the ground, "You'll definitely save him?", Tyrian asked again, the shot having Jaune's near unconscious form. "How'll you do that?", the man practically mocked, "Don't just spit out lip service you can't actually pull off!", he shouted.**

"He makes sense", Roman said, "Damn right I do!", Tyrian said with a grin, "That human's gonna die and the small boy", Adam said. "Shut up Adam!", Illia yelled at the man, him unable to fight back since he was still heavily injured.

**Tyrian now stood right over Jaune, "Be honest with yourself!", he said with his arm raised. Then a small rock hit the back of his neck, surprising him as he turned to see Oscar with an outstretched hand, his eyes full of tears. "Water Hose...", Oscar choked out, "Papa... Mama... Did you torment them like that, too, before you killed them?", Oscar asked. Jaune raised his bleeding head to turn to Oscar, surprised by his bravery, but also confused why he was still there!**

**"Huh? Seriously?", Tyrian asked as he turned around fully, facing the young boy, "Your parents were heroes?", Tyrian asked. "This must be fate!", the villain practically cheered, "Water Hose... It's thanks to them that my eye is an artificial eye now", Tyrian said. A close up shows the strange implant on his face, then back to a now shaking Oscar, "It's your fault... It's because of guys like you... that is always, always turns out like this!", Oscar shouted, his eyes scrunched up in anger.**

"It's sad that this is how it always is", Oscar said, rubbing his head, "Sadly, that's how the world is", Ozpin said, rubbing his eyes.

**"Kids are always shifting the blame like that", Tyrian said, making Oscar look up, "That's no good. It's not like I have a grudge about this eye or anything, you know. I just wanted to kill", Tyrian said simply.**

"Is that such a crime?", Tyrian asked with a pout, "YES", many said at once, with more just glaring at him.

**A quick frozen picture had Water Hose in a white background, "And those two wanted to stop me", Tyrian said over it. A new shot had a sidewalk, a new splash of blood coming in, "It was the result of all of us doing what we wanted", Tyrian said. It cut back to Oscar's now frozen face, "What's wrong is wanting to do something you are unable to do", Tyrian said. A new shot had Tyrian glowing a black and red hue as he stood over Oscar's petrified form.**

**"LIKE YOUR MOMMY AND DADDY!", he shouted, raising his fist up for a final strike.**

The youngest of the audience shivered at the sight, wanting to hug their parents, the Arc children doing so. Yang and Ruby hugged their father in fear, while others jut hugged one another at the sight.

**Suddenly, a new scene had Jaune's yellow lightning flash over an indent of the ground, then back at Tyrian's smiling face. "Which means, you're coming now aren't you, you piece of trash!", he shouted at Jaune's soaring form. "You're the one who's wrong!", Jaune shouted, aiming his fist at him, only to be caught in his shoulder's muscle fibers.**

**"I got him! Now it doesn't matter how fast he is!", Jaune shouted while Tyrian readied his other fist. "And then what? You gonna punch me with that weak arm of yours?", Tyrian asked/mocked, "It's not a matter of whether or not I can do it!", Jaune shouted.**

"Oh? Then what does that mean?", Salem asked, interested, "Probably something dumb and cliche", Vernal said.

**Oscar watched with widen eyes, "A hero's job...", Jaune started as he clenched his other fist, it now bulging with his veins glowing with golden energy. "...is to risk his life to make the lip service into reality!", Jaune shouted, his entire form glowing with that new energy. 'What...?', Tyrian asked in his head, confused.**

**"****One For All 100%!****", Jaune shouted as the sheer force of his power tore a part of his shirt to pieces, showing off his lean and toned upper body.**

**'He's different from earlier...', Tyrian thought, shocked, at this new development.**

**"Smash...!", Jaune shouted as he punched the camera.**

**The next shot had the entire cliffside covered in dust, the place splitting down the middle and the wind blowing in all directions. It became so powerful, Oscar was caught in the blast, blowing him off the cliff, him crying in shock!**

"HOLY CRAP!", Yang shouted in surprise, "Yang Xio-Long, there are children in the room, watch your tongue!", Glynda ordered. "Amazing, that much power from one punch", Oobleck said in surprise, "Can you imagine if that was stronger?", Weiss asked.

**(They have no idea.)**

**But, before he could fall, the back of his shirt was caught by something, a pan up shot showing Jaune grabbed Oscar's shirt with his teeth, the young boy looking in surprise. "Sorry...", Jaune said with the shirt clenched in his teeth, "...for blowing you away, too", he finished.**

**With a large struggle, Jaune was able to pull himself and Oscar, "T-thank-", he started, before getting shocked with how Jaune looked. The power from Jaune's attack turned his arm to a painful looking red hue, covered in bruises, with his shirt practically in tatters.**

"Oh my poor boy!", Juliet said in tears at the sight of her injured baby, "Please be safe Jaune!", John said with clenched fists. "That punch destroyed his arm!", Blake said in shock, "Just how powerful is he?", Joan asked for her twin.

**'Why...?', Oscar thought as he stared at Jaune's bruised and cut arm, said teen breathing heavily. "Let's get back to camp... It's not far from here", Jaune said, his breathing ragged as he slightly slouched forward. But, out of nowhere, a pile of rocks were moved out the way, scaring Jaune to his core at what he saw. Standing there, entire upper body covered in muscle fibers, was a still moving Tyrian!**

"Oh come on, that's unfair!", Nora said with a pout, "He's clearly tough to still get up after a blast like that", Ren said. "So is Jaune to be able to handle that", Julia said in worry for her brother.

**"No way...", Jaune said in disbelief, "It can't be...", he continued as the fibers lessened, 'I was at 100%...', Jaune thought in anger. 'It was the same as All Might's power...', Jaune thought as he watched all the muscle fibers enter back into the hulking body of Tyrian, who looked at him with a wide grin.**

"Who?", Ruby asked, "Probably someone powerful", Penny said with squinted eyes, "But that's not good. He just said that was his strongest punch, he's gonna be in trouble!", Pyrrha said, pointing at the screen.

**"That punch was too obvious", Tyrian said with a grin, "But that wasn't bad, Arc!", Tyrian said as he stood up and began walking towards them. "G-get away!", Jaune yelled as he stood in front of a still shocked Oscar, "Naw, I feel like attacking now, all of the sudden", Tyrian said simply. 'It's no good! What should I do? Think. I need time to think...!', Jaune thought in desperation for an idea.**

**"Wh-what are you trying to do?", Jaune asked, "What's the League of Villains after?", Jaune asked. "How should I know? I just want to fight", Tyrian said as he marched over, As long as I can stretch my wings and unleash my Quirk, I don't care", Tyrian said with a grin.**

"What kind of name is that?", Hazel asked, "Sounds awesome!", Tyrian said, liking the name. "This really is a hero world", Coco said, recalling stories about superheroes and villains fighting each other.

**Tyrian then began reaching into his pocket, his muscle fibers reappearing, "Do you remember? Up until now, we were just playing. I said so, didn't I? 'Let's play'?", Tyrian asked as he pulled out something while a few other unknown objects fell out as he did. "Right? I said!", Tyrian said madly while Jaune grit his teeth and Oscar sat scared, "But I'm done", the mad man said seriously.**

"I'm hard to kill, and when I get serious, everyone dies!", Tyrian said with a loud cheer at himself on screen. 'Please be ok Jaune', some prayed in their minds, while Oscar just watched silently, 'Wonder if he's like that in our world', he wondered.

**"Playtime's over, 'cause you're pretty strong", Tyrian said, placing something over his now broken left eye. It showed to be a large eye piece, "Now I'm gonna look at you seriously", Tyrian said deeply. "Oscar, grab on, quickly!", Jaune ordered as he got on one knee and readied his back, the boy surprised at first. Tyrian was back, the fibers bursting out of him and covering his body like armor before attacking them.**

**But he couldn't, because Oscar and Jaune jumped away in time, Oscar holding onto him as a new shockwave occurred from Tyrian's attack. It was so powerful, he decimated the whole cliff, Jaune looking in surprise, 'It doesn't even compare to earlier! His speed and his power... He was just playing...!', Jaune thought as he stared at the huge impact Tyrian made into the rocky mountain.**

"Get out of there Jaune!", Juliet yelled with baby Joy wiggling in her arms, crying, possibly from the footage on screen.

**'He was really toying with me as he tried to kill me!', Jaune thought as Tyrian aimed another ouch at him, but Jaune proved quicker as the attack just hit the upper part. But the blast was just like the last one, blowing first and rock everywhere, even sending Jaune and Oscar further away. "Aw, damn it, I got too excited", Tyrian laminated as Jaune and Oscar landed painfully, the boy letting go of Jaune when they hit the ground.**

"You always get carried away Tyrian, it'll eventually lead to your death", Salem said sternly, "Yes mistress", the psycho said. "I just hope Jaune can think of a plan in time", Ren said, scared for his friend/leader as he continued despite his exhaustion.

**Despite his pain, Jaune sat up, 'If we get back to camp, Mrs. Raven should be there. If Mrs. Raven can erase his Quirk...', Jaune thought, sitting up. 'Don't get scared', Jaune told himself, 'Can you get him to follow you as far as the camp without getting caught?', Jaune debated in his head. A close up showed that the cuts and bruises on his arm were in fact getting bigger and deeper with how much damage he's taken.**

"I think I'm gonna be sick", Weiss said, clutching her stomach, "So I'm in here too huh, like a hero?", Raven asked. "That's a stretched..", Yang whispered to herself.

**'Impossible', Jaune finalized in his head, 'You're still tired from the training', Jaune thought, out of breath. 'Don't think!', Jaune yelled in his mind as it kept cutting back and forth between his face and his destroyed arm. 'If you show your back to the enemy in this state, then you'll just become prey', Jaune thought. 'You have no choice but to fight and win right here, right now!', Jaune promised to psych himself up.**

"Yeah, common, take him down!", Julianna cheered, though cried a little when she save her big bro in pain. "Never turn your back to the enemy, it could cost you", IronWood said seriously, rubbing his prosthetics..

**'This is the only path you can't take, Jaune Arc! You're gonna save him, right!?', Jaune thought, turning back to a scared Oscar. 'Remember where you came from!', Jaune yelled mentally, as he stood back up with determination burning in his eyes. "Stay back, Oscar, and then , when it hits, you run as fast as you can back to camp", Jaune ordered with his back turned from the kid.**

**"'When it hits'? Don't tell me you're...!", Oscar said, connecting the dots, "It won't work! Let's run!", Oscar tried to reason with the older male. "Your attack didn't work earlier!", Oscar said while Tyrian finally freed his arm from the rocks. "Besides, both your arms are broken...", Oscar pleaded, but Jaune didn't listed as he powered back up, "It's ok", Jaune said as he watched Tyrian get ready to attack.**

"JAUNE ARC, RUN NOW!", Juliet yelled, standing up, "How can he still want to fight, much less still be conscious with all the pain he's in!", Glynda asked as she watched her student on screen.

**'One For All, 100%!', Jaune thought as his already broken arm glowed the familiar hue as Tyrian charged forward. "ARC!", Tyrian shouted as he launched forward, "Detroit...", Jaune started as he reared his fist back as far as he could. Tyrian covered his whole body in a protective shield of fibers, meeting Jaune's own attack.**

**"... SMASH!",**

**Both attacks met each other at full force, none overpowering the other with the force of them picking up the wind around them. Jaune's feet began digging into the ground, trying desperately to punch right through that defense and win. "Ow...", Jaune said to himself in pain, his face showing it with his pupils gone his eyes streaming tears that flew with the wind. "What's wrong? That was weaker than before!", Tyrain yelled, pushing Jaune to the ground with his fibers.**

Most Faunus in the room covered their ears from the booming sound of the attacks colliding, "My Oum, that sheer power", Ozpin said adjusting his glasses to make sure he's seeing right. "Whoa, look at Jaune go", Janet said, the fact that her weak brother was holding his own against an experience villain.

**"...fine... It's fine...!", Jaune weakly said with a close up on his scratched and bruised face. "I will not let him past me!", Jaune yelled as he held his position with Oscar not far away, "So... run!", Jaune shouted with all his strength. Oscar's eyes just held tears as he watch Jaune hold back the attack, "Run...!", he shouted. "This kid...", Tyrian said with a psychotic smile from inside his muscle dome, "Man, you're the best!", he shouted.**

"Man, is our version of this kid like this, I wanna fight him!", Tyrian said, excited for a fight. "You will not go anywhere near him or my family!", John said in anger with his fists raised.

**With his superior strength, Tryian pushed Jaune even further down, making more and more muscle fibers. Jaune just kept pushed, his arm gaining more cuts as blood pooled out of them, "Shut up...!", Jaune said with a scream. Oscar just watched with tears brimming in his eyes, "Why?", he asked, confused and scared. Tyrian's legs began bulging with muscle fibers, "Show me...!", he shouted as his fibers almost buried Jaune.**

**"... Your blood!", Tyrain shouted as he covered Jaune and pushed him even further to the ground, his arm barely holding up. 'A hero...', Jaune thought with tears and his entire body being crushed by muscle fibers. '...can always break out of a tough spot!', Jaune heard All Might's words in his head, wanting him to push forward. But he can't take much more, his body indenting the rock beneath him, 'Sorry, mom!', Jaune thought with sadness.**

'Oh Jaune...', the Arc patriarch thought in fear, seeing what her son's doing to himself just to save one child. She and John felt proud but scared for their boy, Oscar just staring his eyes widen as far as they can go. 'He's doing all this to himself, just for me?', he thought, perplexed with this guy's struggle.

**'Mom, I'm sorry!', Jaune apologized in his head, 'All Might! All Might!', Jaune thought, wanting help as his already broken arm was getting worse and worse. 'All Migh..', Jaune thought, I'm gonna crush you!", Tyrian shouted, pounding Jaune right into the rock. A small shockwave was made with Jaune's attack canceling out and and boost turning off, leaving him near dead in the rubble.**

_**SPLASH!**_

"What the, the Hell's that?", Qrow asked, curious what that water was for and where it came from.

**"What, water?", Tyrian asked, looking over to see Oscar's hands stretched out, his hands drenched with water. "St... Stop it...!", Oscar cried out, a camera shot showing Jaune's bruised eye, turning to the side. It was faded, until it shined with determination and power, "Oscar!", Jaune whispered to himself.**

**"Later, 'kay? 'Kay? I'll kill you later, so just wait-", Tyrain started.**

_**RUMBLE!**_

"Ooh ho boy, COMMON JAUNE, TAKE HIM DOWN!", Ruby cheered with her arms raised, "GO GET HIM FEARLESS LEADER!", Nora shouted at the top of her lungs. "Argh, you annoyingly loud humans", Adam said, rubbing his now hurting ears, something shared with the other Faunus in the group.

**He felt his attack pushed back, further than it's ever gone, the camera showing that it's Jaune's arm, still broken but shining with power. "In the instant I was distracted...", Tyrian said, his arm pushed back more, "As if...", Jaune croaked out, his body barely keeping up. "Wait, are you getting stronger?", Tyrian asked, his words fumbling from the attack, "... I'd let you kill him!", Jaune shouted in anger ow back up.**

**Suddenly, the screen goes to 8 different lights, connecting to one another, until connecting to one last, golden light.**

"Beautiful...", many said, their eyes filled with wonder at the moving lights and wondered what they meant.

**"One For All, 1,000,000%!",**

**"Vale...", Jaune started, his hand freed from the muscle fibers, "...Atlas...", Jaune continued as he reared his fist back to the shell shocked villain.**

**"SMASH~~~~~~!", Jaune shouted with all his might as he punched Tyrian straight into his fiber shield. A close of shows the fibers going out, leaving Tyrian's face helpless for when Jaune's punch connects! It blasted him at least 10 feet into the wall, knocking the evil man out cold with his quirk shutting off!**

...

"THAT WAS AWESOME!", all the youngest, bombastic, and excited people in the group yelled at once. "That was the best punch ever!", Yang said in joy, "Alright big bro!", Jessica said, waving a small flag with the Arc symbol. "That power... it could perhaps surpass the Maidens", Ospin whispered to himself at the sight of the glowing lights.

**Oscar just stared in shock at the sight of his parents murderer unconscious and the person who defeated him. He fell back on his butt as he kept staring, 'Why...?', Oscar asked in his mind, but then he remembered the words from his caretaker.**

_**"Oscar' about your mommy and daddy, Water Hose...**_

**Jaune was bleeding, bruised, tired, and barely able to stand.**

A few flinched at Jaune's form, "Hey, that's Ms. GoodWitch's voice!", Weiss said, the teacher in question raising a curious brow. "I guess after Oscar's parents died, I was chosen his legal guardian", Glynda deduced. "Thank you", Oscar said with a smile at the teacher, who noted with a small smile herself in return.

_**...It's true that they ended up leaving you behind. But there were definitely lives saved because of what happened to them.**_

**A new shot had a cat themed GoodWitch comforting a downcast Oscar.**

**Oscar's eyes brimmed with more tears, "Even though you don't know anything...", Oscar said, his words covered by sobs.**

_**I'm sure someday you'll meet someone, and then you'll understand.**_

Many, if not everyone wanted to question why she was wearing a strange cat outfit, but know who she is and did not want to piss her off. Oscar himself was curious what she was talking about, but worried about Jaune's weak form.

**Jaune was slouching forward, coughing up blood as more fell from his head and arms.**

**"Even though you don't know anything, why did you do so much...?", Oscar asked, close to crying again.**

_**A new shot had Glynda's smiling face, "Someone who'll risk their life to save you... Someone who will be...",**_

**Jaune could hardly stand, but with his footing check, he stood tall, his head to the sky and his mouth wide open.**

The Arc's, NRP, RWBY, and Coco and Velvet cringed at how beat up Jaune was, but smiled at how determined he was. Despite the pain he was obviously in, he was still able to take down a physically superior foe and come out standing.

**Oscar just cried, more and more tears fell from his face as he looked down, "My...", he started.**

**"My Hero",**

As the screen ended, a few gave a few claps, appreciating the video and the theatric way the fight was with the drama and excitement of Jaune's struggle. "That sucked", Tyrian grumbled, seeing himself be defeated by someone so young and weaker beat him 'easily'. "That was intriguing", Salem said as she remembered how this Arc child take down one of her best assassins. "That was so cool, it's like an actual fight between hero and villains you'd see in comics!", Sun said.

"What's next after this?", Pyrrha asked, "Dat's where ma' friend comes in", Damian said, suddenly appeared, scaring a few. "Friend, what friend?", Winter asked, "He's ma' boi, hey's helpin' me out wit dis and y'alls", Damian explained. "What he gonna do?", Roman asked, "Hey's gettin' some gifts for y'all, as a sorta apologize for bringin' y'all here", the fire man explained. Now they were excited since they were getting stuff for just watching videos of other worlds.

"Now don't y'alls hopes up, onley person or groupa atta time afta' each one", Damian said sternly, crushing some hope. "Who's first?", Ozpin asked, "Yang, Rubey, Qrow, 'n Tai, line up ova here", Damian said as said people stood up and walked over. "Of course the humans go first", Adam grumbled, "Ya do 'member what happen' lass time ya complained right?", Damian asked, his arm igniting. The stubborn bull man was angry, but not dumb, he knew that this man was dangerous, so he held his words.

**_**FWOOSH!**_**

"Ah, here 'e is", Damian said as a portal opened up, shocking a few at its sudden appearance, mostly the Xio-Long family and Qrow. "Relax, ma' man's here!", the fire user said excitedly as a tall figure came through, confusing a few.

****(My boy's back!)****

"Hey, Damian, my man!", Zeik said as he stepped through and gave his friend a bro hug. "Ooh boy, what's with his clothes?", Coco asked in disgust, "Hey, don't judge me cause of how I look, it's my favorite clothes", Zeik defended. "You get 'im?", Damian asked, "Yup, though one was extremely happy seeing me", Zeik said with a smile. "Who's coming?", Ruby asked, "Ones a friend, the other you haven't seen in a while", Zeik said, stepping away from the portal.

All watched as a small figure ran through the portal, those up front got the first look of him.

"ZWEI!", Ruby and Yang yelled in happiness seeing their family dog show up, while in the background, Blake hid behind her chair. 'The demon returns!', she thought in fear at the small dog, who barked when seeing his owners. "Hey, Zwei didn't give you any trouble, did you?", Tai asked, patting his head, "Naw man, he's one Hell of a trained boy. Ain't that right buddy?", Zeik asked, Zwei barked in answer, "See, now the other guess, I'd suggest putting Zwei down for this", Zeik told them.

Ruby was confused, but did as she was told while they all watch another, taller figure step out. It was unknown, but all they saw was a big white cloak, confusing a few in the outer audience. The family up front however, were shocked beyond belief, 'I-it can't be! Can it?!', Tai thought as the person removed their hood.

"Hello everyone", the woman, Summer Rose said with a cheery wave.

...

...

"MOM/SUMMER/SHORT-STACK!?", the family yelled at once, Qrow the last in shock before engulfing the woman in a strong hug. Ruby and Yang held on for dear life, the younger having tears stream from her eyes, full of happiness. The rest just watched on, mostly in joy at seeing a family reunite, a few tearing up.

**_**SNIFF!**_**

"Y'all a'ight man?", Damian asked, looked at a tearful Zeik, "I'm fine, that's just so damn beautiful!", Zeik said as he blew his noes.

****A/N: BOOM! First chapter and the first to do a Deku Vs. Muscular fight! Hell yeah! However you enjoyed it is up to you, see ya in the next one!****


	4. Live Aid 1985

**A/N: Uses Inspiration from both the original performance and the final scene from the new film, Bohemian Rhapsody, Queen's most famous song.**

**Band Members:**

**Freddy Mercury: Jaune Arc**

**Brian May: Qrow Brawen**

**Roger Taylor: Lie Ren**

**John Deacon: Nora Valkyrie**

"Summer, you have no idea how great it is to see you", Tai said in years as said woman smiled as she pet Ruby's head, the young girl having stayed attached to the woman. "It's great seeing you, the girls, and Qrow again too, though I am confused why we're in the same room as Salem", Summer said, glancing at the Grimm queen. "As if I didn't have enough problems, now I have to deal with two Silver Eye warriors", the Grimm woman said to herself.

"Don't worry about it, she's powerless here, like the rest of us", Yang said as she hugged her mother, though not as hard as Ruby. "My, Yang, you've grown into a beautiful woman", Summer praised, making the blonde smile widely. "Hey, I grew up too!", Ruby pouted, "Of course you did, have you been drinking your milk?", Summer asked, "Everyday!", Ruby said proudly. "At least we know where Ruby gets it from", Blake whispered to Weiss, who nodded, though was confused.

"Why are you hiding?", the heiress asked, "I will not be anywhere near that beast", Blake vowed, pointing to the happy Zwei, laying in his comfortable dogie bed.

"Alright everyone, get ready, the next video's starting up", Zeik said, stepping forward to the group, who remained partially silent during the family's reunion. "Say, who are you anyway?", Nora asked, "Just a friend of Damian and one seriously old man", Zeik said with a shrug. "Sure you are", Illa whispered to herself, "Anyway, what's next Damian, I gotta go back soon", Zeik said to his devilish friend. "It be' Live Aid boi", Damian said, "Ooh, nice, this'll be fun!", Zeik said, rubbing his hands together.

"Are we just gonna ignore this guy?", Yang asked, "That all depends on you, besides, I had my own agenda for the day", Zeik said offhandedly. "What was it?", Ruby asked, "I just spent the last 3 hours yelling at a bowl of rice, and before that, I had cried after seeing paint dry", Zeik said.

...

"What did rice ever do to you?", Winter asked, "They knew what they did", Zeik said quietly, looking to the side. "...", no one said anything, not really knowing what to do, especially after what they had just heard, being both confusing and somewhat stupid. "Aneyway, wanna' her 'bout de next world?", Damian asked, also a little curious about what Zeik was doing. "Uh.. Sure?", Tai said, nervous, "OK, first off, those of you who are Faunus or have sensitive hearing, please step forward and grab a headphone", Zeik ordered.

With the snap of his fingers, Zeik made a large cart full of headphones, similar to his own, appear for them to use. "What do we need these for?", Kali asked, picking on up, "Because it's for this world and any future world's that might be too loud for you. Believe me, without these, you'd all be clutching your ears in pain", Zeik said seriously, making the Fauna shiver. One after another, everyone grabbed a headphone and put them on, not feeling any difference with them.

"They don't work", Adam said in anger, "Relex bull boi, de work, de jus coverr sem soun' frum loud noises'", Damian said. "Oh, so they only silence enough so we can still hear the sound, but it won't hurt our ears?", Ghira guessed, "Dat's what I jus said!", Damian said in anger. "Chillax man, don't worry, they're just jealous, I know I am", Zeik said while patting Damian's back.

"So what's this world about?", Ren asked, "It's a music concert, this biggest in history", Zeik said, "Which one?", Yang asked. "Not one in your world, but in mine, where it was referred to as the biggest concert in music history, seen around the world live", Zeik said. Many were interested, "What was it called?", Weiss asked, "Iss called Live Aid, an men wassit populer!", Damian said with a grin. Now everyone was interested, "Was it like a charity event?", John asked, referring to the name of it.

"Yup, one of the biggest in history, sponsored to raise money for poor people in Africa, every band there working without pay. All in the name of charity", Zeik said, "What's Africa?", Winter asked, making Zeik rub his eyes, "Told'a dat dey'd be confuses!", Damian whispered. "Luckily, I found one where it's in their world", Zeik whispered back, making the demon man nod. "What are you talking about?", Salem asked, "Easy wrinkles, we're getting to that!", Zeik said, making the woman frown, 'I don't have wrinkles', she thought in anger.

"Thankfully, I was able to secure a version of this concert where it's held in your world", Zeik said, adjusting his gauntlets. "What's the charity for this one for?", Blake asked, "Faunus 'n Faunus orphans", Damian said, the Fauna in the room growing wide eyed. "So all the money?", Illa started, "Every cent is going to those who need it", Zeik said seriously. With this new information, everyone was excited to see it, especially the Faunus of the group, though there are some who aren't as excited.

"Where does Jaune work into this?", Juliet asked, "He's in one of the bands, in fact, this world is mainly centered around his band's segment", Zeik said, confusing a few. "Why just his?", Pyrrha asked, "That's because in this world, his band is the most famous in the world! They raised the most money in their segment alone, as well as the most popular when it was announced they'd be in it", Zeik said.

The Arc's and students of Beacon were shocked hearing that, especially Weiss since she remembers his attempt to 'woo' her with his guitar. "Is he good?", Coco asked, "Damn right he is!", Zeik shouted in her face, surprising her with how he was in front of her in a second. "A'ight, shuld we get dis started'?", Damian asked, pointing to the screen, "Sure man, though quick warning, I picked a world where they play longer versions of their songs", Zeik said. "Dat actilliy helps, 'specilly sence dey won' know de songs", Damian said, making Zeik give him a thumbs up.

"So we starting this, or are you two just gonna keep talking to yourselves?", Yang asked, "Patience miss Xio Long, we must put our hopes in our hosts", Ozpin said. Zeik had an angered look, before Damian calmed him down, "Sigh, fine, by the way, I'm staying here to point some stuff out that you wouldn't know", Zeik said. No one argued as the world started.

**The screen opened with a well dressed Sun and Neptune, both wearing policemen uniforms as they stepped on a large stage. Cameras were pointed at them as they shared a mic, "Here we go, 1 2", Sun said, his hands behind his back.**

"Hey it's us! Are we a band!?", Sun asked in excitement, "Nope sorry, though you are real cops", Zeik said. This downed them a little, but perked up hearing that there're real cops. "Don't think I've ever seen Sun look so formal or well behaved", Blake said, "Same with Neptune", Weiss added.

**"1 2, 1 2", Sun repeated, "3", Neptune added, "I know what comes after 2 Constable, thank you very much", Sun said formally. "This is absolutely loads of fun Constable", Sun said, giving the mic to Neptune, "Now we have had ourselves some complaints, about the noise", the sound of a large number of people laughing. A quick shot came from behind them showing that they were doing this on a stage with millions of people watching them!**

!

"Holy crap, look at all those people!", Yang said in surprise, "There must be thousands, if not millions of people there!", Weiss said, shocked. Not even that many people showed up to watch one of her concerts, this was like 10 of them put together! "It gets bigger Weiss, there's people watching this from their homes across the globe!", Zeik said, further surprising them. "What are we doing?", Neptune asked, "Doing a bit and introducing Jaune's band", Zeik said, the two now confused.

**"From a woman in Atlas", Neptune continued, making the crowd laugh harder than before, "So if you could just tune it down a bit", Neptune said, before Sun took over. "Uh, ladies and gentlemen, and boys and girls, we have heard some boogie-woogie music here today. But I would ask you to bare in mind as there are people, perhaps older people, in the area who perhaps aren't up to date with today's latest trends in modern music", Sun joked, making the crowd laugh.**

"Boogie-woogie?", Ruby questioned with a giggle at the joke, "I'll have you know that we 'old' people perfectly understand your latest trends", IronWood said. "Yeah, until you try to hard to prove you aren't old", Zeik joked, making many laugh as the general grumble. "Where is this being held?", Juliana asked, "In Vale", Zeik said, a few connecting the dots and then laughed again.

**"Like say-", Sun tried to say, before the crowd cheered louder than before, interrupting his speech and waiting for it to die down long enough for him to finish. "Anyway, it gives us enormous pleasure for us to introduce the next combo who are uh", Sun said as Neptune pulled folded paper from his suit. "Queen", Neptune said to him, part of it heard in the mic, making Sun's eyes widen as he quickly took off his helmet.**

**"HER MAJESTY, QUEEN!", Sun shouted into the mic, his voice becoming an echo as he and Neptune waved to the side before leaving the stage.**

"Queen?", many asked at once, "As in her royal highness", Zeik said in a fake British voice, "Strange name", Salem said, "But one that certainly sticks out", Zeik added. "Yeah, hard to forget a band if they're named that", Yang said, thinking over some of her favorite bands and their names.

**A small shot of the crowd showed many cheering for the just announced band, a few holding up signs or bands that say 'QUEEN SPEAKS!'. Back on stage, the famous band members came in at their own pace, a familiar face taking a quick jog up there. On the drums was Ren, on base was Nora and Qrow, who had a lot of wild, curly hair, and the singer was Jaune. He was wearing a skin tight wife beater, tight light blue jeans, white shoes, and one sexy mustache.**

"Whoa, look at Vomit Boy, strutting his stuff", Yang said with a smirk while Pyrrha stared at Jaune's lean form with a blush. "Hey, wait a minute, I'd recognize those clothes anywhere, he's wearing woman's jeans!", Coco said in surprise. Other woman in the room took a closer look and were surprised to see that she was right, "Wow, Jaune really pulls those off", Velvet said with a blush. "What's up with my hair?", Qrow asked, "Huh, finally got the Branwen hair don't you Qrow?", Raven said smugly.

"OHMYGOSH, REN WE'RE IN A BAND, AND OUR FEARLESS LEADER IS SINGING!", Nora shouted in excitement, the Faunus in the room glad they have their headphones.

**After each band mate got into their positions, Jaune walked over to the piano, giving a few keys a test before taking a sip of the drink on the large instrument. As he was about to play, everyone watched him so they can start, mostly the band since they need to play.**

Everyone leaned in, waiting for what he may play.

_**"Momma,"**_**, Jaune sang, **_**"Just killed a man",**_

That one one shocked everyone, "What type of opening is that!?", Weiss said in shock at the lyric. "Really, who'd she kill this time?", Juliana asked, many looking at her, "Mom, I thought we discussed you can't kill anymore people", Janet said. "What are we listening to?", Summer asked, "Mom has a habit to kill people who mess with our family", Joan said. "Same with dad", Jessica added, everyone wondering what kind of people are the Arc's and how Jaune is from that family.

_**"Put a gun against his head,"**_**, the audience began to sing along.**

_**"Pulled my trigger now he's dead",**_

_**"Momma, life had just begun..."**_**, Jaune began tearing up.**

_**"But now I've gone and thrown it all away",**_

_**"MOMMA! Ooh~ooh, didn't mean to make you cry",**_

_**"If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on",**_

_**"As if nothing really matters...",**_

"These lyrics are kinda sad", Ruby said, "What's the name of this song?", Blake asked, "Bohemian Rhapsody, their most popular song", Zeik said. "Why's it called that?", Glynda asked, "Dats more den we can explean", Damian said.

_**"Too late, my time has come",**_

_**"Sent shivers down my spine",**_

_**"Body's aching all the time",**_

_**"Goodbye everybody, I've got to go~~~!",**_

_**"Got to leave you all behind and face the truth",**_

_**"MOMMA! Ooh~ohh, I don't wanna die~~!",**_

_**"I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!",**_

**Qrow broke into a guitar solo.**

"*Wistle*, I'm pretty good", Qrow said, impressed with himself, "Yup, in that world, you're considered one of the greatest guitar players in history", Zeik said. Qrow couldn't help but grin smugly, "Look at that, guess my bad luck isn't multiversal", he said, leaning back in his seat. "He really is good", Summer said as she and Tai listened to their friend's solo.

**Jaune kept playing despite the sweat consuming his face. He looked up and saw 3 people watching him from the backstage, 2 of which were male, but the last was a woman. He smiled as the red headed woman smiled back with small tears in her eyes, making his heart soar. Next to her was a man with a matching mustache as him, which curled up into a wide grin.**

"Hey, that's Pyrrha!", Nora said, said Spartan smiling at how Jaune is looking at her on screen. "Who are those other two?", Ren asked, "We'll explain later", Zeik said, "Shuldn' we tell 'er?", Damian asked. "I don't wanna break her heart", Zeik said in a whisper, making the man nod in understanding.

**He looked at the camera, visualizing his family watching him, making new life rush into him! Jaune stood up, posed, and extended his arm and a stage-hand gave him half a microphone stand. He took it and began dancing across the stage, while the rest of them were changing songs. Jaune stood center stage and waved at the cheering audience.**

Coco lowered her glasses and nodded, "You're right, he really pulls those off", she said with a grin. "I'll say", Yang said, eyeing Jaune's slim figure, "Big bro looks so cool!", Julianna said with a smile. Baby Joy clapped her hands at the scene, wanting to hug her brother as she had missed him. "This song is called Radio Ga Ga", Zeik said, the song beginning.

_**"I sit alone and watch your light",**_

_**"My only friend through teenage nights",**_

_**"And everything I had to know",**_

_**"I heard it on my radio",**_

_**"You gave them all those old-time stars",**_

_**"Through war of wolds invaded by Mars",**_

_**"You made them laugh, you made them cry",**_

_**"You made us feel like we could fly~",**_

"I don't understand most of this, but I like the music", Winter said while nodding her head at the beat. "We'll tell you later", Zeik said, making the specialist nod, glad they'll get answers.

_**"So don't become some background noise",**_

_**"A backdrop for the girls and boys",**_

_**"Who just don't know or just don't care",**_

_**"And just complain when you're not there",**_

_**"You had the time!"**_**, Nora, Ren, and Qrow sang along.**

"Sweet, we get to sing along!", Nora said, "We should cheer along", Pyrrha suggested with a smile. "But we don't know the lyrics", Blake said, "Like that'll stop us!", Nora shouted with a large grin.

_**"You had the power!",**_

_**"You've yet to have your finest hour!",**_

_**"Radio",**_

**"Everybody!", Jaune yelled at the audience.**

"Ooh, common, this part everyone can join!", Zeik said, holding his hands over his head. "Why?", Salem asked, "Because it's fun and catchy!", Zeik said as many raised their hands, not really knowing what to do.

_**"All we hear is"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"Radio Ga Ga"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"Radio Goo Goo"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"Radio Ga Ga"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"All we hear is"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"Radio Ga Ga"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"Radio Blah Blah"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"Radio, what's new?"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"Radio, someone still loves you!"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

With every clap, the audience did so, many enjoying the song and that they're able to clap along with the people on screen. Joy had the most fun doing so, even going off tempo because of the fun she was having. "This is fun!", Ruby said, her claps energetic, "Yeah!", Yang said, her hands above her head.

**Jaune looked up to the camera and blew a kiss. He wiped away his sweat and began dancing on stage again. His eccentric movements were going with the beat of the next verse, the audience cheering at his moves.**

"Man Jaune looks like he's having so much fun", Sun said, "Who wouldn't, performing live on concert in front of millions of people across the globe", Zeik said. "He's not wrong", Ozpin said, lightly clapping with the beat before it ended, everyone stopping, a few sad hearing that. "Who was that kiss for?", Velvet asked, "For his mother, having promised her to blow a kiss on stage", Zeik said with a smile.

"Aww", many cooed at that, none more so that Juliet Arc, who smiled widely with small tears hearing about her son's promise.

_**"We watch the shows, we watch the stars",**_

_**"On videos for hours and hours",**_

_**"We hardly need to use our ears",**_

_**"Our music changes through the years",**_

_**"Let's hope you never leave old friend",**_

_**"Like all good things on you we depend",**_

_**"So stick around 'cause we might miss you~~",**_

_**"When we grow tired of all this visual",**_

_**"You had the time, you had the power",**_

_**"You've yet to have your finest hour",**_

_**"Radio~",**_

"Here we go again!", Nora said, some glad they can clap along again, a few thinking over the fantastic lyrics they've heard.

_**"All we hear is"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

**Jaune looked back and couldn't help but smile at Pyrrha clapping along. Many of the audience clapped above their heads and sang along with unkempt joy at the song. On the other side of the camera, the Arc family all had were clapping and singing along, the youngest trying to dance like how Jaune is.**

The Arc's laughed a little seeing themselves dance so silly, a few of those who had families smiling at their own memories.

_**"Radio Ga Ga"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"Radio Goo Goo"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"Radio Ga Ga"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"All we hear is"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"Radio Ga Ga"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"Radio Goo Goo"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"Radio Ga Ga"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"All we hear is"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"Radio Ga Ga"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"Radio Blah Blah"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"Radio, what's new?"**_**, (CLAP CLAP)**

_**"Radio...someone...still...looooves...yoooooooou!",**_

_**"LOOOOOOOOOVES!"**_**, Jaune shouted as he pointed at the sky, **_**"Yoooooooou!",**_

**Jaune sat down and did a little pose with the microphone before standing back up. His chest was heaving he stared at the crowd. He walked to the front of the stage.**

Pyrrha smiled to herself, thinking over in her head if those words were meant for her or not. "This small bit is Ay~oh!", Zeik said staring at the screen, though was worried when he saw Pyrrha's love struck face.

_**"Ay~oh!"**_**, the audience sang it back to her, **_**"Ay~oh!",**_

**If you look closely, you can see the audience's reflected in Jaune's eyes, showing the joy and his love for music.**

"My Oum that's beautiful", Pyrrha said, staring at Jaune's eyes, "He really loves music", Ruby said, blushing at how handsome Jaune looks.

_**"Ay~oh!"**_**, (Ay~oh!)**

_**"Ay~Ay~Ay~Ay~Ay~Ay~Oh!"**_**, (Ay~Ay~Ay~Ay~Ay~Ay~Oh!)**

_**"Ay~oh!"**_**, (Ay~oh!)**

_**"Ay~oh!"**_**, (Ay~oh!)**

_**"Ay~oh!"**_**, (Ay~oh!)**

"Quick, those who don't have headphones, cover your ears!", Zeik yelled before covering his ears, along with Damian. "Why?", Watts asked in confusion.

_**"AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~OH!",**_

At Jaune's long note, everyone without a headphone covered their ears in slight pain, though we're surprised. "My word, Mr. Arc has some powerful lungs!", Glynda said in shock, "That's my boy!", John shouted in joy at his son's singing.

**(AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~OH!)**

_**"Ay~oh!"**_**, (Ay~oh!)**

_**"Ay~oh!"**_**, (Ay~oh!)**

_**"De~da~di~da~di~de~do!"**_**, (De~da~di~da~di~de~do!)**

_**"De~do!"**_**, (De~Do!)**

_**"De~do!"**_**, (De~do!)**

**Ren, Nora, and Qrow just smiled seeing Jaune connect so well with the audience through the music, Pyrrha looking breathless at the sight.**

**"ALRIGHT!", (ALRIGHT!)**

**"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hammer to Fall!", Jaune announced, Qrow giving off an awesome guitar solo before Jaune began singing again.**

"That's the name of this song", Zeik said, "It's amazing how well Mr. Arc is working with the audience", Port said. "And how awesome I am at the guitar!", Qrow said with a wide grin, "Don't push your luck Qrow", Winter said with a deep glare.

_**"Here we stand or here we fall",**_

_**"History won't care at all",**_

_**"Make the bed, light the light",**_

_**"Lady Mercy won't be home tonight",**_

_**"You don't waste no time at all",**_

_**"Don't hear the bell but you answer the call",**_

_**"It comes to you as to us all",**_

_**"We're just waiting for the hammer to fall",**_

_**"Oh, every night and every day",**_

_**"A little piece of you is falling away",**_

_**"But you lift your face the Western Way",**_

_**"Build your muscles as your body decays",**_

_**"Tow the line and play their game",**_

_**"Let the anesthetic cover it all",**_

_**"'Till one day they call your name",**_

_**"You know it's time for the hammer to fall",**_

_**"Rich or poor or famous for",**_

_**"Your truth it's all the same",**_

_**"Lock your door but rain is pouring",**_

_**"Through your window pane",**_

_**"Baby, now your struggle's in vain",**_

_**"For he who grew up stand tall and proud",**_

_**"In the shadow of the mushroom cloud",**_

_**"Convinced our voices can't be heard",**_

_**"We just wanna scream it louder and louder and louder",**_

_**"What the hell are we fighting for?",**_

_**"Just surrender and it won't hurt at all",**_

_**"You just got time to say your prayers",**_

_**"While you're waiting for the hammer to-hammer to fall",**_

"My word he is good!", Oobleck said, adjusting his glasses, "Can we listen to these after this?", Ruby asked. "That's was the plan to begin with, like we'd leave and not show you more songs!", Zeik said. "Amen brutha!", Damian agreed, giving Zeik a fist bump.

**"Hey! Yes!",**

**"It's going to fall! Yeah!",**

**"Hammer!",**

**"You know!",**

**"Yeah!",**

**"Hammer to fall!",**

**"Hammer!",**

**"Yeah!",**

**"Waiting for the hammer to fall baby!",**

**"While you're waiting for the hammer to fall~~!",**

**"Give it to me one more time!",**

"I'm hearing a lot of innuendo", Neptune said, "Easy buddy, don't ruin it!", Sun said, "Seriously", Weiss said with a grumble.

**The stage-hand gave Jaune a guitar. He gave it a few practice strums before nodding. He took a drink from the cups on the piano before standing in front of the microphone.**

**"This next song is only dedicated to beautiful people here tonight", Jaune chuckled, "That means all of you, thank you for coming along and making this a great occasion", he said, before singing and strumming away.**

"Huh, he sounds a little different than his singing", Janet said, "That's how singing usually is, most singers sound different speaking than they do singing", Weiss said. "It's really accurate, especially since the Jaune here had one seriously private life", Zeik said, rubbing his head. "Also, this is called Crazy Little Thing Called Love", Zeik explained.

_**"This thing called love, I just can't handle it",**_

_**"This thing called love, I must get round to it",**_

_**"I ain't ready",**_

_**"This thing"**_**, (this thing)**

_**"Called love"**_**, (called love)**

_**"It cries"**_**, (like a baby)**

_**"In a cradle all night",**_

_**"It swings"**_**, (woo woo)**

_**"It jives"**_**, (woo woo)**

_**"It shakes all over like a jelly fish",**_

_**"I kinda like it",**_

_**"Crazy little thing called love",**_

_**"There goes my baby",**_

_**"She knows how to rock 'n' roll",**_

_**"She drives me crazy",**_

_**"She gives me hot and cold fever",**_

_**"Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat",**_

_**"I gotta be cool, relax, get hip",**_

_**"And get on my track's",**_

_**"Take a back seat, hitch-hike",**_

_**"And take a long ride on my motorbike",**_

_**"Until im ready",**_

_**"Crazy little thing called love",**_

_**"I gotta be cool, relax, get hip",**_

_**"And get on my track's",**_

_**"Take a back seat (ah hum), hitch hike"**_**, (ah hum)**

_**"And take a long ride on my motorbike",**_

_**"Until I'm ready"**_**, (ready Freddie)**

_**"Crazy little thing called love",**_

_**"This thing called love, I just can't handle it",**_

_**"This thing called love, I must get round to it",**_

_**"I ain't ready",**_

_**"Ooh ooh ooh ooh",**_

_**"Crazy little thing called love",**_

_**"Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah! (X9)~~",**_

"Wow they say that a lot", Tyrian said, bored hearing that, "He can play the guitar?", Yang asked. "Sorta, he's stated that he can't really play that well", Zeik said, "Really, he's actually good", Summer said.

**Jaune was working up a sweat, he held the guitar over his shoulder and walked it back to the stage hand. Ren took over for a bit and began a familiar drum solo. Jaune started dancing to the beat while the audience clapped along. He grabbed his microphone and kept going.**

"Ooh man, this is my favorite song!", Zeik said with a cheer, "What's it called?", Joan asked. "We Will Rock You! It's awesome!", Zeik said, "We'll be the judge of that", Watts said with a stern look.

_**STOMP STOMP, CLAP**_

_**STOMP STOMP, CLAP**_

Zeik began joining in, "C'mmon y'all, join nin!", Damian said, stomping and clapping with Zeik. Many were enjoying the beat and did the same as the two immortal being's, a few liking it more than the last.

_**"Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise",**_

_**"Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday",**_

_**"You got mud on your face, you big disgrace",**_

_**"Kicking your can all over the place!"**_, **Jaune sang, "SING IT!", he yelled to the crowd.**

**The audience complied without hesitation, **_**"We will, we will, rock you!",**_

**"YEEEEAH! DO IT!", Jaune shouted in encouragement.**

A few began chanting along with them, "This is so much fun!", Juliana said, "It really is!", Kali said with childlike wonder. "I must say, I'm having more fun than I would have thought", Salem said with a ghost of a smile, clapping along.

_**"We will, we will, rock you!",**_

**"I LIKE IT! SING IT AGAIN!", Jaune yelled, his voice full of joy.**

_**"We will, we will, rock you!",**_

**"ONE MORE TIME!", Jaune shouted, a scene change to behind his ear, his fingers holding up.**

_**"We will, we will, rock you!",**_

**Qrow stepped in with a solo while Jaune caught his breath. He waved at the crowd once the song was over. He took another glance at Pyrrha and the others and saw them applauding. He returned to the piano for their final song. He sniffled, took a deep breath, and began the piano intro.**

"That must be exhausting", Ren said, "It really is, it can be painful on your throat", Weiss said, rubbing her own. "Funny you should say that since, before this, Jaune's throat was actually hurting and could barely sing", Zeik said. "Wait so he's able to do all this despite the pain he was previously in?", John asked, getting a nod.

"This is We Are The Champions, the final song", Zeik said.

_**"I've paid my dues",**_

_**"Time after time",**_

_**"I've done my sentence",**_

_**"But committed no crime",**_

_**"And bad mistakes",**_

_**"I've made a few",**_

_**"I've had my share of sand kicked in my face**_

_**"But I've come through!",**_

**Ren** **had a mini solo and the audience cheered and sang along with Jaune.**

"Woo! I sound awesome!", Nora said, standing on her seat, "This is a really inspirational song", Pyrrha said. "It is for many in my world, mainly for major sport events", Zeik said with a shrug.

_**"We are the champions, my friends",**_

_**"And we'll keep on fighting 'till the end",**_

_**"We are the champions",**_

_**"We are the champions",**_

_**"No time for losers",**_

_**"'Cause we are the champions of the world",**_

_**"I've taken my bows",**_

_**"And my curtain calls",**_

_**"You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it",**_

_**"I thank you all", he sang, looking at the crowd as he did,**_

_**"But it's been no bed of roses",**_

_**"No pleasure cruise",**_

_**"I consider it a challenge before the whole human race",**_

_**"And I ain't gonna lose!",**_

**Jaune grabbed the microphone again and jumped to his feet. He watched the crowd sway from side-to-side and smiled. He began singing again, the crowd and the band joining in at the infectious song and Jaune's energy.**

The audience swayed along with it, the song making them feel strong inside, wanting to push forward in their own life goals. Good or bad, they all strive for a bright future where their lives are all they wished them to be.

_**"We are the champions, my friends",**_

_**"And we'll keep on fighting 'till the end",**_

_**"We are the champions",**_

_**"We are the champions",**_

_**"No time for losers",**_

_**"'Cause we are the champions of the world",**_

_**"We are the champions, my friends",**_

_**"And we'll keep on fighting 'till the end",**_

_**"We are the champions",**_

_**"We are the champions",**_

_**"No time for losers",**_

_**'Cause we are the champions~~"**_, **Jaune sang, before looking to the side to catch his breath for the final part. A quick cut to the breathless looks of Ren, Nora, Qrow, and Pyrrha, all smiling at Jaune's performance.**

_**"Of the WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRLLLLLLLDDDDD~~~!",**_

"That high note... it gets me every time!", Zeik said, whipping his eyes from the tears he had. "That's amazing how he's able to say those notes for so long", Vernal said, not at mittens she liked the singing.

**The crowd erupted in loud cheers at the final note, some jumping in the air to shout their joys at the noise.**

**Qrow, Ren, and Nora joined Jaune center stage as the audience screamed. "Thank you everybody! We love you!", Jaune shouted in the mic to the crowd, making them go crazy. They all took one final bow and exited the stage.**

When the video ended, everyone gave loud applause at the amazing concert world. "Amazing, wondrous, beautiful!", Juliet cheered as she clapped her hands the loudest for her on screen son. "Yeah, who knew Vomit Boy could sing so good!?", Yang cheered, "I couldn't", Weiss said, clapping for the world.

"Glade y'all lik it", Damian said, "Yup, now for the gifts", Zeik said, many now anxious who could be next. "Pyrrha, you up!", Damian said, the Spartan silently cheering while many groaned in displeasure since they weren't next. Pyrrha stood up and walked over, standing before Zeik, who's hands were behind his back. "Now, I did say y'all will hear more songs by them, which have been downloaded on your scrolls.

For you Mrs. Nikos, I give you this", Zeik said, giving her a very large picture book, so large that Pyrrha could barely hold it up. "W-what is this?", Pyrrha asked, "That's a photo book, full of pictures of you and Jaune's kids from across the multiverse!", Zeik said. Pyrrha's and Juliet's eyes widen in shock hearing that, wanting to flip through the book as quickly as they can!

"Now I'm sure you want to flip through it, but that'll have to wait till after you hear more about the Jaune you just saw", Zeik said, stopping the woman from opening it. This caught some people's interests, mainly Pyrrha, who wondered what her relationship was with Jaune. "Well, what is it?", Blake asked, Zeik and Damian looking at each other nervously, not sure how to explain it.

"Well~...",

**A/N: I feel bad for Pyrrha now! Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, if not, be excited for the other stuff I've been doing instead of this.**


	5. RWBY Zombies Part 1

**A/N: Heavily inspired by Marvel Zombies, mainly Zombie SpiderMan who had a lot of development in the story.**

**Also, if you wondered what they'd like in terms of Queen Songs, here's a list:**

**We Are The Champions: Yang, Nora, and Ruby**

**Barcelona: Ozpin, Glynda, Weiss, and Winter**

**Love of My Life: Pyrrha, Velvet, and Ruby**

**Set Me Free: Illa, Blake, Coco, and Raven, all of whom laughed when seeing it.**

"Will, shea tuk dat beta dan I expectid", Damian said, "Buddy, I have a friend made entirely of water, and came to me when they were heartbroken. Their tears was a literal waterfall and I almost drowned when I comforted them, they cried LESS than they did!", Zeik said. With the guests, Pyrrha and Juliet were flipping through the photo book, cooing and laughing at a few of them.

After the other world, Zeik explained Jaune's life there, from his private life, his marriage and divorce to Pyrrha, coming out, his boyfriend, and his AIDS related death. Then they had to deal with the Arc's, Pyrrha, and Jaune's team and their endless stream of tears after that, more so from the Spartan. But, with a mountain of tissues, gallons of ice cream, they had calmed down enough to listen to their new music additions to their Scrolls. Many had their favorites and have been listening to them for a while now, some even banging their heads to Bohemian Rhapsody.

**(That's for you Queen fans and those who watched the movie and Wayne's World!)**

"Ok, wow, this'll be tougher, tougher than explaining that", Zeik said, catching their attention, mainly the Spartan and dotting mother to look away from the book. "What's this world about?", Yang asked, "Eh veri dark 'ne", Damian said, now that concerned everyone, well, except the obvious. "So, what's the big deal?", Cinder asked, irritated, "Well, for starters, the youngest and most of the Arc's will have to go in the other room", Zeik said.

**!**

This raised some alarms, mostly with the Arc family, "Why do we have to leave, why can't we stay and watch?", Janet asked. "Ess veri dark, y'all beh scured ouwt yo pants", Damian said, "But why mostly the Arc family, and who else?", Glynda asked. "Probably Ruby, but we agreed she can stay, but the only Arc's that can stay are the parents, what we'll show is too dark, even for you", Zeik said seriously. The group looked at each other, all in worry, mainly why they decided to let Ruby stay while a small portion leaves.

"Are they gonna be ok?", Juliet asked, "Of course, we stocked the room with everything you'll need; Food, games, playgrounds, everything you'll need", Zeik reassured. They seemed to relax at that, "Cool, games!", Juliana cheered as she ran towards the room, the other Arc children following. "Are you sure Ruby should stay?", Tai asked, "Don werry, belive es whin we say dat shea neads ta see dis", Damian said.

"Let's start this before I have a chance to regret this!", Ruby said, making many look at her, "What, might as well get this over with, besides, it can't be that bad", Ruby said with a shrug. "She has a point", Blake said, "By the way, we have a friend joining us for this, he's gonna help answer any questions you'll have with this", Zeik said with a wide grin. "What's he like?", Qrow asked, "Hey's got eh split persenality", Damian said, "Into what?", Ghira asked,

"One sides a sociopath, the others a psychopath, and damn if he ain't one Hell of a party!", Zeik said with joy. Now the good people were scared, "So what, how crazy could he be, especially to Tyrian?", Watts asked, pointing to the psycho. Zeik and Damian just grinned widely, unnerving many there as they just stepped out the way with a person walking forward.

**(He looks just like I've mentioned him and his own face reveal on his account.)**

"Everyone, meet the ProfessionalRanter!", Zeik announced with joy as the group just looked in confusion. "This is the socio/psychopath?", Salem asked in confusion, "_You can say that, ya slimy granny_", Professional said in a smooth yet eerie voice. 'Why do people keep calling me old!?', the Grimm Queen thought in anger as the split man looked around. "I'm assuming this side of you is your sociopath?", Ozpin asked, right before PR was right in front of him, holding him up by his clothes.

"YOU BET YOUR MANIPULATIVE ASS I AM, AND SO HELP ME GOD, IF YOU THINK OF USING THAT CORPSE IN YOUR FREEZER, I'M GONNA IMPALE YOU WITH THAT STICK OF YOURS!", Ranter yelled in the man's now petrified face.

...

Everyone instinctively backed away in fear as Ranter dropped Ozpin in his seat and went to his own. "Holy crap", Yang said in fear, "_Oh don't mind him, we just share a major dislike of Ozma and his manipulation_", Professional said, the professor stiffing at the name. "Relax, as long as I'm here, he won't harm him, much", Zeik said, the last part a whisper to PR, who grinned. "Man, y'all weren't jokin' when y'all said heys crazy", Damian said, pleasantly shocked and happy at the split man's antics.

"Told Ya, now then, let's get this started!", Zeik said as the movie begin, everyone staring at the screen.

**_..SPLASH, SPLASH, SPLASH!_**

**_Huff... Huff... Huff..._**

**'Crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!', thought the desperate voice in the head of a fast moving figure in the darkness. An over shot had the figure going pass a light with 4 others chasing them in a dark alley in the rain.**

"Whoa, this is just like an action film where the main guy is chased by those who wanna kill him!", Nora said with rapid attention to the screen. "I don't like where this is going", Pyrrha said, "_You'll like it even less with what happens later in this world_", Professional said.

**"Crap, dead end!", the voice, identified as male, yelled in fear as he stopped in front of a tall brick wall. The darkness cleared to show a man who was no less than 15 with light blue hair, a white shirt with a dark red jacket over it. His skin was slightly tanned and his face was full of open fear at who was after him, "Crap!", he yelled.**

"He sure says crap a lot", Yang said, slightly laughing at the constant use of the word, "Wonder who's after him", Ren thought out loud. "Say, does this guy remind you of anyone?", Coco asked, "Hey, isn't that my jacket?", Neptune asked in surprise. "Hey, I think it is, why's he have it?", Sun said, looking intently at the article of clothing he wore. "He kinda looks like you", Velvet said, looking at the kid's face, "Maybe, but not as handsome", Neptune said, making a few groan.

**"_Common kid, let's get this over with_", one of the voices said with a deep growl, making the kid's form shake in terror. "_Yeah man, I'm hungry_", another voice said with a deep chuckle while he and the other unknown figures came closer.**

"Aren't those Cardin's and Russell's voices?", Ruby said, remembering the team that gave the students and Faunus at Beacon a hard time. "Why do their voices sound... deeper?", Glynda asked, Zeik, Damian, and ProfessionalRanter looked at one another with wide grins.

**As they stepped in to clearer light, their forms were revealed to be the group of 4 that made Team CRDL. Except...**

Everyone leaned in, wondering where that narration was going.

**The unknown teen was positively frozen in fear as he saw what made them different and what scared him. They wore their regular Hunter armor and had their weapons, but their armor were covered in dents, dried blood, and some areas were gone. Each of them were missing large portions of their faces, some of their skin falling off, showing their sharp teeth and jaw bones. Their eyes were blank and had no pupils with their whole faces shagging with their loose skin and wide sharp grins.**

When they all saw their faces, everyone recoiled in fear and disgust at the sight of the team looking like they were put in a meat grinder. The sight of their loose skin and lack of skin made many feel queasy, Ruby and Nora looking ready to puke. "Good Oum", IronWood said in fear, "What the Hell happened to them?!", Qrow asked as Tai and Summer hugged each other in fear. "WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE YOU DUSTY OLD BIRD!?", Ranter yelled, "It dess sem veri obious", Damian said.

"And that would be?", Weiss said, clutching her stomach, "They're **_ZOMBIES~~~!_**", Zeik said, his voice echoing with an eerie tone, scaring the audience. "H-h-h-how are they-y like that!?", asked a scared and jittery Mercury, who was not a fan of zombie stories. "_Same as they always show up, it's the military's fault_", Professional said, making Winter and IronWood worry. "Did we really cause that?", Winter asked, "Mostuve eit", Damian said, "Who else was apart of it?", Oobleck asked, "We'll save that for later", Zeik said.

**"_Common kid, it won't hurt, much_", Cardin said with a wide grin as he walked forward, the kid cowering against the wall. "_I call dibs on his legs_", Russell said with drool escaping his mouth, "_Hey, you got them last time! It's my turn!_", Sky said in anger. "_No way, it's my turn!_", Dove said, walking closer, "_ENOUGH, I'm the leader, which means I get first dibs!_", Cardin ordered.**

**Grabbing the kids shirt, he lifted him up until they were face to rotting flesh, the kid thrashing in his arms. "_Stop squirming, this'll go quicker when you do_", Cardin said as he opened his jaw so wide his jaw unhinged, showing the inside of his mouth and razor teeth.**

"SOMEONE STOP HIM!", Neptune shouted, "I know Cardin's a jerk, but this is too far!", Yang said, looking away. "SERIOUSLY, WHY THE FACE, THAT ISN'T NEARLY AS TASTY", Ranter said, everyone looking at him in disgust. "_He's talking about general experience, we don't eat humans, well, not without a good reason_", Professional explained. Weiss had a enough and promptly vomited to the side while Ruby fainted in shock, the info being too much for her.

**_SHI__NK!_**

**The still unknown kid recoiled in shock as, from the back of Cardin's open mouth, a sword's tip came out! With a quick move, the zombie's head was split right from the middle, Cardin's body going limp and the child fell. He quickly backed away right against the wall as he noticed the other members of CRDL looking around. "Who the Hell are you!?", Dove shouted to the skies, right before he was knocked to the ground by an unidentifiable figure.**

**_CRRRRRRRUNCH~~~!_**

**After grabbing his head, the figure brutally pulled it off his body and threw it to Russell, who only had a second to think before getting split in half by the person's sword. Sky started to run away, 'Whoever this guy is, I gotta get the Hell away!', Sky thought as he ran for his... what do you all it if your a zombie?**

**_SHINK!_**

**Sky fell to the ground as the person's sword flew through the air and impale the back of his head, sticking to the wall he was turning from.**

"Thanks for the nightmares", John said, looking away in disgust at the sheer brutality this person executed to take out the zombies. While it isn't new to him since he's seen and done himself against Grimm, but these were humans, or, used to be. "Good Oum, gotta give him props for the way he easily took care of them", Roman said, slightly impressed. "Where's Jaune in this, please tell me he'll do something", Pyrrha pleaded in fear of the whole world, and it just began.

**The kid was breathing heavily at the sight of the zombies get destroyed after they tried to eat him not even a moment ago. The figure who took them out walked forward to him, finally showing who, or what, he was. He was almost 6ft with white armor plates that had red stains, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and his face covered by his hood. "_Always hated those guys_", the man said in a deep, muffled voice as he stood before the scared teen.**

"JAUNE/ARC!?", the teens friends and parents said at once in shock, surprise, and relief, "Whoa, that was Vomit Boy, damn, that was brutal", Yang said. "Ooh Jaune", Juliet said in fear at what her son has been doing after what she just saw him do, and that he seemed eager to do it!

**"_You alright kid?_", the man, who we'll call Jaune Arc, asked, the teen hurriedly shaking his head, "Y-yeah, I'm good!", he said. "_You got a name?_", Jaune asked, kneeling before him, "U-uh, I'm Snow Schnee Vasilias", Snow said in fear. "_Huh, your Weiss' kid, didn't see that coming_", Jaune said, standing back up, offering a hand, which Snow took and stood up.**

"WHAT?!", Neptune and Weiss shouted at once, the heiress blushing in embarrassment, "Oh my, it seems that Weiss and Neptune end up together in this world", Winter said with a hand over her mouth. "Far enough to have a kid around my age", Ruby said, her partner having fainted, "How far ahead in the future is this world?", Ozpin asked. "Over 20 years", Zeik said, further surprising the group, as if the world wasn't shocking enough, it's a huge time skip.

**"_You might wanna stick with me for a while to stay safe, some zombies have really good noses, they'll easily smell you_", Jaune explained as they began walking. "I don't smell bad do I?", Snow asked, "_You smell like food, that's all they care about_", Jaune said, retrieving his sword. "Where can I go if they can easily smell me?", Snow asked, "_Common, I have a special bunker where you can stay_", Jaune said as he lead them out of the city. It took them a while since they needed to avoid the dozens of zombies walking around and making sure they won't smell Snow.**

"_That's always annoying to do, especially when you have other survivors with you_", Professional said. "Yeah, and then there's that one a-hole that's always bitching and moaning over the whole thing, then you find out he's been infected", Zeik added. "Are we just ignore them or?", Blake asked, "If it makes this go any faster, than yes", Raven said, annoyed.

**After a bit, Jaune lead Snow to a sewer drain, picking up the cover, "_Get in, I'll be after you_", Jaune ordered. Snow slightly gagged, but a bad smell isn't as bad as getting eaten, so he did as he was told and climbed in. Jaune took one last good look around before following, closing the lid as quietly as he could so he won't catch any attention.**

**In The Sewers:**

**"Ugh, it stinks in here, how can you stand it?", Snow asks, covering his noes, "_I wouldn't be complaining if I were you. Thanks to the smell, those zombies won't be able to track you, now common, we have work to do_", Jaune ordered as he began walking away.**

"That's actually smart, especially if those zombies are smart enough to smell him", Ruby said, somewhat OK. "Jaune's really smart to think of that", Pyrrha said, "It's probably why he hasn't been found yet", Ren added. "You might wanna pay close attention here, cause Jaune'll start explaining some stuff", Zeik said, "_Oh I'm excited. It's that part of the film where you get some serious information told that totally changes the story!_", Professional said with a clap.

**"Say uh, what's your name?", Snow asked, making sure to avoid any floaters in the water, "_Jaune Arc, I knew your parents at at school_", Jaune said, making a left to a tunnel. Snow was surprised at this, "Oh yeah, you're the guy that tried to get with my mom", Snow said, making Jaune groan.**

"Oh common Weiss, he stopped that, why did you tell your kids", Ruby whined, "Don't blame me, blame this world's me!", Weiss said back. "I think it's more weird the fact that we named him Snow", Neptune said, making many look at him. "I thought it was cool", Yang joked, making many groan, except her father Tai, who laughed along with his daughter.

**"_Ugh, never mind that, care to explain how you got Cardin and his brainless goons after you?_", Jaune asked, going down a ladder. Snow rubbed his head, "I was trying to get back to this other bunker, but... they got there first... I was the only one to get away", Snow said, depressed. When they were down, Jaune took a moment to look at Snow, who was really down now that he had a chance. '_Probably didn't have time to mourn when he was running for his life_', Jaune guessed as he patted Snow's back.**

**"_Don't worry about it, they're gone now, CRNL are dead and those people are in a better place_", Jaune told him seriously. Snow was still sad, but nodded as the continued their walk in the sewers.**

Hearing about Snow's experiences made many feel sad, mostly Weiss and Neptune, who were his parents. "That poor boy", Juliet said in tears, "It's sad to see that, especially since he's so young", Glynda said. "At least he has Jaune there to help him", Velvet said, lifting some spirits, "But for how long will they be safe?", Nora asked in a surprisingly somber tone. Hearing the normally hyper girl act not like herself made everyone see just how serious this world was.

"Well if what we've seen so far and know from our own version of Jaune, I believe they'll be just fine", John said with a smile. That made everyone feel slightly better at that, hopefully it'll last through the rest of the showing.

**"Say, where are we going anyway?", Snow asked, "_I have a special bunker here that I use to plan and think over my next move to stop this_", Jaune said as they reached a certain door. Pulling a key out and unlocking it, Jaune opened the door to show Snow what was inside, "Whoa", the kid said.**

**It was fairly large with a tall ceiling and a giant light in the center area with tons of papers and pins all over the walls. The center floor had many tables full of science like equipment, chemicals, and a table with a full scale model of Beacon Academy. There was a fridge, some beds, a whole selection of armor and weapons, and a small door that has a sign that says 'DON'T OPEN'.**

"Huh, looks like one of those survival bunkers you'd see in zombie movies", Oscar pointed out, many agreeing. "Dang, it looks really stalked up on all the essentials", Yang said, "You'd have to be when in a zombie outbreak", Summer said.

**"_There's some fresh food in the fridge and the bed's there for you to use, you've had a long day and I'm sure you're tired_", Jaune said as he went to the scale of Beacon. "Did you make all this stuff?", Snow asked, heading for the fridge, "_Some of it, most of it I picked up in my travels. That armor I took from an old Atlas military bunker_", Jaune said, pointing to the line or expensive looking armor. Snow walked over to it, liking the designs and how awesome it looks, "Hey, why don't you wear these instead of that armor you're wearing?", Snow asked.**

**"_It has sentimental value, besides they're made for bigger people, they're extremely heavy and mainly used for taking heavy damage. You're free to take whatever_", Jaune offered as he set his sword down, unaware of the glowing face of Snow.**

"What happened to Atlas?", IronWood asked the 3 immortal being's, "ATLAS WAS THE CENTER OF THE OUTBREAK, THEY WERE THE FIRST TO FALL. BUT DAMN, THE WAY IT DID SURPRISED EVEN US!", Ranter said. "That would explain how Arc got his hands on those armor, they're very high grade and made of some of the best metals around", Winter said. "That's a good plan, to suit up with any kind of armor since the zombies can turn you with one bite", Sun said.

"You'd think you'd all do the same against the Grimm instead of wearing regular clothes, Aura can't protect y'all for long", Zeik said. The teams just looked offended, "What need would we have for those, we are too skilled for that too happen", Weiss said. "Den why doo onley Pyrrha 'n Jaune weer armer?", Damian asked, "He has a point, I wear this in case of trouble with Grimm", Pyrrha added. "And you say you're too skilled to do that, yet there's a big proof of evidence contradicting your words over your eye", Zeik said, making the girl go quiet.

**Snow immediately went through the amor, picking out his favorites as Jaune went to work mixing the various chemicals on the other table. 10 minutes later, Snow chose a few arm guards, boots, chest piece, and a helmet that covered most of his face. "This is so cool", Snow said, throwing a few test punches and kicks, "Real lightweight", Snow said. "_I didn't say every piece would be like a hundred pounds, I meant that if you had all the armor on, like the leggings and extra arm covers_", Jaune said.**

**Snow nodded as he looked around the place more, wondering what else he'll see, and what he found was shocking. It was a photo of a group of teenage friends in different clothes and armor each, but in the middle was what stood out. It was a person wearing the same clothes as Jaune, but his face was covered with a red X, making his curiosity grow.**

This confused a few, "Why's Jaune's face X-ed out?", Ruby asked in worry, Zeik and PR giving each a small glimpse.

**"Say uh, Jaune, why's this photo of you have your face covered?", Snow asked, making Jaune stop his work and his body go stiff. Snow wondered what he did to make him like that, until saw his shoulders slump and he heard a sigh. "_Come here and take a seat_", Jaune said, Snow following, since he didn't see any reason not to trust him.**

"This can't be good", John said in worry for his son and this kid, "What do you think happened?", Qrow asked. "Something bad enough to cause an outbreak of zombies", Emerald said, "Where are the Grimm during this?", Salem asked. "_What do you think, the world is full of zombies_", Professional said, "YEAH, WITH ALL THOSE GRIMM, IT'S LIKE AN ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET", Ranter added.

**Snow was confused, but did as he asked, pulled up a chair and sat right in front of Jaune, who looked down. "_You ever hear of the Fall of Beacon?_", Jaune asked, Snow going wide eyes, "O-of course I know about it, everyone does! It's the day that Grimm attacked Vale and that the whole school was destroyed!", Snow said in shock. It was common knowledge when the fall was televised live to the whole world, especially when they saw Pyrrha Nikos die.**

**!**

"WHAT?!", everyone, except Salem's group and the Gods, yelled in shock at the news, mainly Pyrrha and the team. "I Die!?", Pyrrha yelled, "Beacon Falls!?", Ruby and Weiss yelled as the rest of the group stared in shock. "ZEIK, DAMIAN, EXPLAIN NOW!", Tai yelled, the Gods looking unnerved at her shout, looking like regular people. "Just sit down and listen, Jaune'll explain, we'll explain when this is different from your own", Zeik said.

"Why should we trust you!?", Glynda yelled, "BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, THINGS'LL GET MESSY", Ranter said with a wide grin, making them all shiver and shut up.

**"_Well, I'm sure you heard about how it fell_", Jaune added, "Yeah, this group of undercover people posing as a team. If I remember correctly, their names were Cinder Fall, Emerald Suistra, and Mercury Black", Snow said. "_Yeah, those bastards destroyed Beacon and ruined everything, more than they know_", Jaune said, standing up. "How do you mean?", Snow asked, still sitting, "_With all the chaos from Beacon and Vale being overrun by Grimm, it c__aused__ major conflict with the rest of the world._**

**_Grimm started showing up in more and more, destroying and killing thousands, all because of that bitch Salem_", Jaune said in anger as he glared at a torn photo of the person in question.**

Everyone glared hotly at the mentioned people, who didn't seem to care at what they thought. "Don't give us that look, it was bound to happen eventually", Salem said with a grin, "Easy there albino, the story ain't over yet", Zeik said with a grin. "YEAH, AND DAMN DOES IT NOT END WELL FOR YOU", Ranter said with a grin that scared them more than Salem's.

**"W-what happened after that?", Snow asked, "_They happened. My teammates and your mother went out looking for answers to finally defeat her, but that wasn't the biggest issue. Because IronWood was so angered by his failed attempt for robot soldiers, he decided to go with a bigger, deadlier project. A bio-weapon that would infect the Grimm and destroy them from the inside out_", Jaune said as the screen changed.**

**Flashback:**

**An angered IronWood is yelling at at Atlas scientists to go faster or work better, the people cowering in fear.**

**"_The plan was to find a Salem or one of her underlings so that the virus would be brought to her fortress so it can stop the creation of Grimm_",**

"That won't work", Ozpin said, the general looking at him, "And why not?", IronWood asked in anger. "She's immortal, she can only be destroyed by the Relics or the Maidens", Ozpin said seriously.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Zeik, PR, and Damian began laughing like mad. The group all stared at them in confusion, "What, what's wrong?", Ozpin asked in confusion as the men laughed harder. "Y-y'all thought dat dose hunks of metil 'n dose weck Magic cen do de trick?!", Damian asked while chuckling. "Yes, because the", "_Because the Gods said it would?_", Professional said, interrupting the old man.

Everyone who wasn't in the circle were confused were confused as to what they meant. "And if memory serves, they were the same one that cursed you with that spell that makes you jump into another poor bastard's body and then you take over completely?", Zeik added. "AND THE ONES THAT MADE SALEM WHAT SHE IS AND FORCED YOU TO DIVIDE YOUR MAGIC TO HARM OTHER INNOCENT LIVES?", Ranter piled on. "Plus, weren't they the ones that forced you to make those decisions in the first place?", Zeik added with a deep glare.

Ozpin was speechless for once, not sure how to respond since they seem to know everything. "Ozpin, what are they talking about?", Glynda asked, a little lost where this was going, as with everyone else. "We'll explain later, it's best we get back to the world before we drag this on further than we'd want it too", Zeik said, calming down. There were many questions, but they did explain before, so they'll do it again when ready.

**A new scene had the scientists mixing in various chemicals and samples of Grimm DNA. They then mass produced that same chemical and placed it inside a large container.**

**"_The only problem was that IronWood's ego was so big, he just had to announce it like he did before. What's worse, he didn't test it and hasten the production of it, so it's unclear if the damn thing actually worked!_",**

**A news feed had IronWood proudly showing the chemical in his hands, with the camera zooming out to show the scared face of Cinder Fall.**

"WHAT!? WHO DID THAT TO ME!?", Cinder yelled in anger, "_That's Ruby's doing_", Professional said with glee. The fire user glared hotly at the young Rose, who was shocked to hear that she's the one who scared Cinder. "Ey! No fightin'!", Damian yelled, stopping Cinder from using her powers, since she saw what happened last time.

**"_Thanks to him, Cinder and her pets went to stop the production, but when he saw her face, he acted out!_",**

**IronWood stood before Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, who had their weapons drawn all at him. The general had a smug face as he held up a detonator, scaring them as he pressed the button!**

**_BOOOOOOOM!_**

**The whole city of Atlas shook as the citizens were covered in an unknown spore that came falling from the sky.**

**"_The untested chemicals were launched into the atmosphere, sending it across the globe. Well, he'd be happy to know that it somewhat worked, it eats you from the inside out_",**

**Many random shots had hundreds of people dead or as zombies eating everything in sight, even GRIMM!**

Everyone stared in horror at the scenes, with IronWood, Winter, and Weiss staring in shock. Just because he was defeated, the general went so far to produce an untested weapon and willing blow himself up and half of Atlas to win!? "You wouldn't think of doing that, would you!?", Qrow asked in worry for what the consequences would be. "Never! Especially after seeing this!", IronWood, pointing to the screen, relieving many for they won't have to face the same fate.

"By the way, what IronWood does, this is very different to what actually happens, this is just an alternate scenario", Zeik explained. "I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW MANY TIMES WE HAD TO DEAL WITH THAT!", Ranter yelled.

**Snow stared at Jaune's back in fear of what he just heard, that last part not as well known since hundreds died and was never released to the public. "W-what happened to my parents, what about the Hunters!?", Snow asked frantically. Jaune just turned to him, his face still hidden beneath his hood, "_That's where things got worse_", Jaune said.**

**Cut to a simple shot of Jaune with the rest of Team JNR and RWBY, along with SSSN who stood together proudly.**

**"_When the virus hit, over 90% of the world's population were infected, the Hunters and Huntresses being the most destructive among them, my friends for example_",**

**The same shot as before had the group, minus Jaune, all looking like zombies, with rotting flesh and sharpened teeth.**

**"_After their transformation, they became the most feared zombies in the world, even taking down what was left of Salem's group and even Salem herself. She was too weak to actually stop them_",**

**A new, gory shot had the teen zombies tear into Salem, eating her like a turkey diner, spreading blood and guts everywhere.**

Everyone puked, some fainted, others want to leave, and the rest just couldn't stand how dark the world was. "Oh Oum", Salem said in shock seeing herself so easily defeated, and by walking corpses no less! "Why...", Ren said in fear as Nora hugged him with all her strength as tears streamed form her eyes.

**"_Thanks to eating her charmed flesh, they gained her powers and control over the Grimm. So, they soon took over the whole world's Grimm and zombies, making sure they have an endless supply of food_",**

**Snow wanted nothing but to puke, the story sickening him to his very core, more so when he hears what the fate of his parents. But, there was something that didn't make sense, "Wait, if all of them were infected, how'd you avoid it?", he asked, Jaune looking away.**

"Hey, yeah, maybe Jaune's some super cool survivor that plans to take the world back and take us down!", Nora cheered. Everyone wanted to believe that were the case, which some did, "Maybe Nora, I sure hope so", Juliet said. It was very hard to watch this world, especially with how the world is and what may be happening with her son. What she'd like to know is if she and the rest of her family were ok or there to help her poor baby.

**Jaune did nothing for a few seconds, except reach for his hood, "_That's because Snow_", Jaune said, taking the hood down. When it was down, he turned to Snow, who instantly jumped up and backed as far as he can go. His face was full of fear, his skin paler than normal with his eyes so wide his pupils shrank. Cut back to a chest shot of Jaune, who held a small scarf that went over his mouth, then panned up to his face.**

**There was nothing except rotting muscle fibers, bits of skin, and a darken skeleton with the remains of blue eyes. "_I didn't_", Jaune said, his voice more clear as his loose jaws move to show him talking, scaring the teen more.**

**!**

Everyone reeled back in shock of how Jaune was a zombie the whole time?!

"JAUNE!?", the Arc parents, Pyrrha, and his friends screamed in shock, seeing him without his skin, just his bones. The mother of the boy cried openly in sadness for her child looking like he did, his experiences will be awful to hear. "How did this happen, where's his skin!?", Ruby yelled, trying to control herself to not faint or puke again.

"He did that to himself", Zeik said, "WHAT, WHY!?", Pyrrha yelled, "_His own guilt drove him to it_", Professional said. "Guilt, well, if that were the case, why aren't the rest of us like that?!", Ren asked in desperation. "THESE ZOMBIES ARE SMARTER THAN REGULAR ONES, THEY REMEMBER WHO THEY WERE BEFORE THEY BECAME WHAT THEY ARE!", Ranter said. "Iss jus dat iss cluded by hungar 'n eh need ta eat", Damian added, scaring them more.

"Jaune was different since, through his own willpower, he said no to his hunger and stopped craving flesh entirely", Zeik said. Everyone was surprised that the weakest of Beacon could do what they couldn't, and that was to overcome his own urges. "_But, he was so disgusted with himself, he wanted to be a hero, but he ruined it by eating_", Professional said. "SO HE TORE OFF ALL HIS SKIN TO HELP HIMSELF SEAK CLOSURE AND GET TO WORK ON STOPPING ALL THE ZOMBIES", Ranter said with a grin.

Everyone felt sick, hearing on how far Jaune went to stop himself to not eat people anymore. His own will stopping the need and the Herculean strength he had to really tear all his skin off and try to stop everyone else! It was clear there was some things about Jaune that even his friends and family don't know. They all calmed down enough to let the video continue so they can see Jaune help the world they destroyed.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**A/N: Before you start the angered comments, I thought this story over a lot and saw that I can't really say it in just one chapter. For those who have read Marvel Zombies, you'll know it gets crazy, and I'm trying to change it to a RWBY setting and not just a copy and paste deal. So sorry, but this makes things easier for me, I'm stressed enough as is.**


	6. RWBY Zombies Part 2

**A/N: I'm gonna make sure this story is only a 2-parter at maximum, and that's a heavy order since this is Marvel Zombies we're talking about.**

**WARNING: This chapter is very darker than the previous one with a lot of descriptive telling of excessive gore and death. DO NOT read if stuff like that disgusts you or you feel uncomfortable reading about this stuff.**

**10 Minutes Later:**

**It took a while for Snow to calm down and get used to Jaune being a zombie, though relaxed since he learned that he doesn't desire to eat him.**

"Man, I thought that'd take longer, especially with that mind blower", Mercury said, "You are not wrong", Emerald added. It took them longer to get used with Jaune being a zombie and what he's done to himself due to his own guilt. It made many look at Jaune in a new light since he was considered the weakest among them, but this said otherwise. To go through with tearing the very skin off his body proves how determined he can be and what he'll do to save everyone.

"_Eh, I've befriended weirder_", Professional said, "I side with the split man, I actually know a guy who loves eating zombie meat", Zeik said, scaring a few. "NOW THAT'S WEIRD, BUT HEY, WHO HASN'T EATEN SOME FRESH OR ROTTEN MEAT?", Ranter added. "What the Hell is wrong with you?", IronWood asked, "_What, he meant in general_", Professional said.

**"**_**So, wanna hear my plan?**_**", Jaune asked, his hood back on but his scarf on the side since he didn't need it anymore. Snow was a little reluctant, but nodded, "**_**Ok, now I have to warn you, it's a little gruesome**_**", Jaune said, standing up. Snow was confused, "What can be more gruesome than your face?", Snow asked, Jaune giving him an invisible glare. "Sorry, sorry", Snow apologized, "**_**Relax, I'm just messing with you, I had 5 years to get used to this**_**", Jaune said.**

**He went to the door that said "DON'T OPEN" and reached for his keys, choosing the right one for the lock. "What's in here?", Snow asked as Jaune unlocked it, "**_**The key to killing those zombies**_**", Jaune said, opening it.**

"Anyone else notice Jaune using a few famous one liners you'd see in action films?", Yang asked the group. "I doubt he's doing that intentionally", John said, taking deep breaths to calm his still beating heart. "I wonder what Jaune has that could stop all this", Pyrrha asked, "In my experience of watching zombie flics, I'm assuming it's some kind of bomb", Sun said. "But what kind of bomb can take out zombies with magic and control over an army of my Grimm?", Salem asked.

"_You're about to see_", Zeik, Professional, and Damian said at once with wide grins.

**Snow wasn't sure what to expect, but he could've known that on the other side of the door was going to make him sick... again.**

**It was full of machinery and wires that Snow couldn't guess where they go to or what they do, but what was in the center is what took the show. Tied up and covered with bandages, blood spots, and a few limbs missing, was the infamous Cinder Fall. No longer did she ooze confidence and ego, now, she looked like her life was dependent on the wires hooked up to her. The top of her head was chopped off, leaving an exposed brain with a dozen of needles and wires, pumping and taking blood.**

**Her face still held the same scar, but her good eye was full of fear as small bits of unknown energy swirled within. "**_**Hello Cinder, miss me?**_**", Jaune teased as the woman physically shook at the sight of Jaune, wanting nothing more than to leave.**

Cinder, in the audience, was a strange mix between pale with fear and sickness and red with fury and anger. "Good lord", Glynda said, covering her mouth, "Hey, don't feel bad, she's half the reason all that crap happened", Zeik said. "Don't you have any compassion?", Ozpin asked, "Not for you, Cinder, her bitches, and Salem, they can rot for all I care", Zeik said seriously.

**"Good Oum, is that really?", Snow started, "**_**Yup, sadly, she didn't die when that explosion happened. Can't say the same for the others**_**", Jaune said, looking at the side. Snow did so, and nearly puked at the awful sight of the remains of the heads of Emerald and Mercury.**

Mercury couldn't hold it and vomited to the side while Emerald fainted, "HEY, IT LOOKS LIKE OUR HOUSE!", Ranter said. "Relay, whatcha gawt?", Damian asked, "_Well aside from there's, I also mounted the head of Hitler, Satan, and Griffith_", Professional said. "The dude from Berserk, awesome!", Zeik said, everyone looking a little ill, "Please let this world end soon", Juliet prayed.

**"Why's she like this?", Snow asked, "**_**I found out that she survived years ago, some time before I stopped eating. If you can believe it, even her skin tastes like shit**_**", Jaune said, the tied up woman shivering at his voice. "And this?", Snow asked, pointing to her cut off head, "**_**I decided to do some studying on her powers and the Maidens. For some reason, they were all jumbled and seemed to want to escape, probably since she's unworthy and took them for herself.**_

_**Then it came to me, if she wanted them, I'll give it to her, which leads to why she looks so messed up. Her mind couldn't handle the strain and her body was rapidly fading due to it, all these wires and machines being the only thing keeping her from Hell**_**", Jaune explained. Snow was a bit conflicted on how she looks, but considering what she's done to the world, not only seemed fair, but it was satisfying to see.**

"Hm, very well done, I approve", Salem said, admiring Jaune's work on Cinder, said woman having a shocked look. Jaune's friends felt ill, mainly at how hideously mutilated Cinder was, but on the other hand, she started that outbreak. "Why does he do all that to her?", Ruby asked, "In this world, Cinder killed Pyrrha, right after she finally confessed to him", Professional said. "NOT ONLY THAT, SHE TURNED EVERYONE IN THE WORLD, INCLUDED HIS BEST FRIENDS, INTO WALKING CORPSES!", Ranter added.

Pyrrha had a shocked look, staring off into space at what she was just told. In this world, just before her death, she told Jaune her feelings for him, and she left! She left him with that now in his mind, never getting a chance to truly experience their love, why did she do it!? Why didn't she go with him instead of fighting someone who was clearly stronger than her!?

**"So what's your plan with her?", Snow asked, "**_**All that power, plus the added virus and Grimm powers, she's a literal bomb. And, she's the only way we can stop all of this**_**", Janue said seriously, confusing Snow greatly. "How is she gonna stop them, there's zombies all over Remnant", Snow said, getting a nod from Jaune.**

**"**_**Zombies are attracted to human flesh, more so when it's enchanted, like when my friends ate Salem. They smelled her magical skin from miles away, attracting them from across the world. Cinder is now the most enticing meal on the planet, the second she leaves the sewers, every zombie in the world will stop at nothing to get her**_**", Jaune explained. Snow could see some of the merit in this plan, especially since they're talking about super powered living flesh eaters.**

Cinder was feeling very sick, the fact that the weakest in Beacon had made her a living sacrifice to the world's zombie population. "That's actually a good plan, especially if he plans to wipe them out all at once, which is the best choice", Watts said. "But.. to take some serious precautions for it... I don't think it's fair", Weiss said, not a fan of what Jaune's plan was. "If the fate of the world and the future of humanity is on the line, there is no such thing as no limit", Ozpin said.

"You'd know all about that last part, wouldn't you?", Zeik asked with a glare, "Ozpin, will you please explain?", Glynda asked. "I promise, I shall explain everything soon", Ozpin said seriously, the secret had gone on long enough.

**"OK, so what's the plan?", Snow asked as Jaune closed the container doors holding Cinder. "**_**I had been studying and memorizing everything about my friends and Beacon tower, having made it their base of operations**_**", Jaune said, leading Snow back to the main room. They stopped in front of the scale model, "**_**Beacon is where the best of the best hunters in the world live. After Salem was made into dinner, my friends became the strongest zombies in the world.**_

_**So far, they've mainly eaten Grim and a few unlucky people, but they plan deeply on where the hiding humans reside. I had just learned that they have found out where base Alpha is**_**", Jaune said, Snow gasping. "BASE ALPHA?! That's the largest collection of humans left in the world! With them gone, there won't be any hope for humanity!", Snow shouted.**

"WHAT?!", all the humans and Faunus shouted, while Salem stayed quiet, since she was still thinking over how she was eaten by zombies. "They have to stop us!", Ruby shouted, "But how, they'd be heavily outnumbered!", Velvet added. "It doesn't matter, they must stop them!", Qrow said sternly, "We just have to watch and see how", Hazel said.

**"**_**That's why we have to act fast, we need to get armed and ready**_**", Jaune said, "**_**You have a weapon?**_**", he asked. "Not anymore, it got smashed when CRNL chased me", Snow said, slightly dejected. Jaune hummed, opened a side cabinet, pulled something out, and threw it to Snow, who had barely a second to react. He fumbled a bit, before seeing what it was, "Dads weapon?", he asked, surprised seeing it here.**

**"**_**Yeah, found it a while ago, apparently the guy abandoned it**_**", Jaune said, picked up his sword and shield. Snow rubbed a gentle hand across the weapon, missing the feel of when his father showed him when he was a child. "Thank you", Snow said, "**_**No problem, and for your sake, I hope you took his last name**_**", Jaune said.**

"What's that suppose to mean?", Weiss and Winter asked with a sinister aura, many staying away from the infuriated woman. "M-m-m-maybe he has a good reason!", Neptune defended, "SILENCE WORM!", the Schnee's yelled to the womanizer.

**"What do you mean?", Snow asked, slightly angered, "**_**In textbooks dating**__**back centuries, I saw the story of the Schnee family. It turns out they're called that because of their pale skin and white hair**_**", Jaune said, pulling out a small switch. "So?", Snow asked, "**_**The word means 'Snow'**_**", Jaune said simply, making the teen go quiet. "So wait, they basically named me Snow Snow!?", he yelled, confused while Jaune just shrugged.**

**"**_**I know, it's weird, when I joined them for your naming, I was like 'seriously, you're naming him that?' But hey, at least you have your other name going for you**_**", Jaune offered, making Snow feel slightly better out of the ridiculous name.**

"Is that true?", Winter asked, "Yeah, in my world, one of the many languages is used in your world is used for the naming. You're is from Germany", Zeik explained, "Witch ess fuenny as Heil whin y'all knew whatcha base' oof of", Damian said, giggling. "What?", Ruby asked, "In my world, each of you are based off of something, Weiss is based of the story of the Snow Queen", Zeik said, laughing.

Yang and Nora had the most fun with that, bursting into laughter since Yang has been calling her that since they met. Weiss was red with anger, now cursing Jaune with all her being, "I didn't know Jaune was that well read", Ren said. "Oh yes, we made sure Jaune knew all about our world history since if you don't know your history, you're destined to repeat itself", John said.

**"Alright then, let's go", Snow said, until he was stopped by Jaune, "**_**Hang on there, we gotta do something about your smell**_**", Jaune said. Snow had completely forgot that, when they leave, he'll be a walking target for the zombies. "So what do we do?", Snow asked, Jaune rubbing his shoulders, "**_**You're not gonna like it**_**", Jaune said quietly. "Please, how bad can it be compared to what we're gonna face?", Snow asked smugly as Jaune gave him a deadpan stare from under his hood.**

**Later:**

**A quick shot of Beacon and it being surrounded by hundreds of zombies, all of whom used to hunters. Far away, hidden in the forest area around the courtyard, Jaune had a pair of binoculars out. Next to him was a very pissed looking Snow, in his new armor,** **which was now covered in smelly sewer water.**

Many cringed at the sight, not having to guess that much on what he's covered in, which is very disgusting. "Ooh, well, I guess if your life is on the line", Tai said, trying hard not to gag, the very idea making him sick. "Still, Oum help him that the stuff didn't have EVERYTHING you find down there", Sun said, a few now gagging. "Dear Oum, please stop", Neptune said, fairly green right now, his fear of water not helping.

"HEY, I SEE A BROWN CHUNK ON HIM!", Ranter suddenly said, some now puking in disgust. The split man and immortals all laughed openly at seeing them all loose their lunches, "_HA! That's was awesome!_", Professional said.

**"I still can't believe you did that", Snow grumbled out, "**_**Hey, it's either that or a hundred of zombies eat your eyes and gnaw on your insides**_**", Jaune said. Snow shivered, "**_**Besides, when we pull this off, you can wash it off, no harm done**_**", Jaune said. "'Cept my dignity", Snow said, "**_**Please, stop complaining**_**", Jaune ordered, "Well I'm sorry ok. I just never thought I'd be covered in crap and piss!", Snow defended.**

**"**_**And I never thought I'd be a literal zombie where, when I tore my skin off, I had to bury my dead manhood**_**", Jaune fired back, shocking the teen.**

_**GASP!**_

Every man in the room gasped hearing that, even the immortals and the crazy slit man. "Dear God", Zeik said quietly, "That poor bastard", Tai said, rubbing his head, "Here's to him", Qrow said, lifting his flask and taking a large gulp. "To think, he did that to himself", Ghira said, rubbing his leg, praying he'd never had that happen to him. "THAT'S JUST UNFAIR", Ranter said, shaking his head, while the woman were just appalled by their reaction.

**"Oooh, geez, I'm sorry", Snow said, "**_**Eh, don't worry, never really got to use that thing anyway**_**", Jaune said, calming down. "**_**Now then, I'll create a diversion to get all the zombies after me, when I do, go for the front door. When I have an opening, I'll join you to find the rest**_**", Jaune ordered, making Snow nod as they both stood up. "What are you gonna do?", Snow asked as Jaune walked over the bush and close to a small group of collected zombies.**

_**WHISTLE~!**_

**His whistle echoed over the whole school, making every zombie stop moving to stare at him. Jaune pulled out his sword and shield, both glowing with the white glow of his aura, shining bright. "**_**If you all aren't busy right now, care for a friendly fight?**_**", Jaune asked as casual as can be.**

**...**

"Huh, I was expecting more of a reaction", Nora said, "Well, they do smell fresh meat, so if he doesn't smell like some, then they probably know he's a zombie", Ren deduced. "And if they work for us, then we must have told them to watch out for him if he wasn't one of us", Blake added. "Will Jaune be able to handle all of them?", Pyrrha asked, worried, "He's smart enough to think of all that, so it stands to reason he planned going against them", Port said.

**"**_**GET HIM!**_**", one zombie shouted loud enough for everyone else to hear and then follow what they said.**

**Instantly, all the hunters readied their weapons and began charging at Jaune at once. Jaune himself, stood at the ready with a upward slash stance with his sword glowing brighter. "**_**Well, I did offer**_**", Jaune said, right before he swung upwards;**

_**SWOOOOSH!**_

**A huge arc of white energy blasted out of Jaune's sword right upon the zombie hoard in a flash. Every zombie in its path were obliterated in an instant, their armor, weapons, and body parts were flying through the air.**

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT IS THAT!?", Yang shouted in shock, "Is that his semblance?", Pyrhha asked, more so shocked than Yang. "I don't believe it... John, is that?", Juliet started, "Yes, I think it is", John said, his eyes widened. "What, what is it?", IronWood asked, "That's our family's semblance, Aura Manipulation. Every Arc warrior has had it, due to our massive aura pools, we make varying sizes of Aura Arcs", John explained.

"That's actually where we got our family name", Juliet added, shocking everyone in the room. Aura Manipulation is the strongest semblance in the world, and the fact that every Arc has had it explains why they're so strong. "You should've seen Jaune's face when I first explained it to him, after I did, he began laughing. 'So that's why we're called Arcs' he said", John said, a nostalgic look on his face.

A few groaned, while Yang laughed like crazy, liking the joke very much.

**Snow got momentarily distracted by Jaune's power, but shook it off and headed for the door. It was, surprisingly, unlocked, maybe because no one would be crazy enough to try and break in. Inside, he quickly hid as there were still a few number of zombies patrolling the hallways.**

**"Crap, what do I do?", Snow asks himself quietly, "**_**You wait for me**_**", Jaune said, standing right next to him. "Oh, OK, what's the plan?", Snow asked, looking at the walking undead.**

**...**

**"WH-", Snow began to yell, until Jaune's gloved hand covered his mouth, "**_**Try not and tell the whole damn school we're here**_**", Jaune said quickly.**

"What the, how'd he get there so fast?!", Raven asked, "What happened to the zombies he was fighting?", Summer asked.

**"How the- What about the zombies!?", Snow asked, confused on how he got away that fast, he just got inside! "**_**Good thing about zombies, they may still have their Aura's and Semblances, but their bodies are way weaker and can't heal**_**", Jaune said.**

"How is that possible?", Ozpin asked, "Think about the chant you use to unlock Aura", Zeik said. "What does that have to do with anything?", Oobleck asked, "_It says they you become unbound by death. They're technically dead, so they can't be healed_", Professional said, "But their Aura and Semblances?", Salem asked, now interested.

"Aura 'n semblinces r steel opart uf der persenality, so eh chets eh li'll", Damian explained.

**Jaune and Snow stealthily sneaked around the zombies and made it to the upper levels. Since the take over, Beacon was remodeled as a fortress instead of a high school to teach people how to fight. Jaune had anticipated this, "**_**OK, we'll need to get to Ozpin's office, that's where they'll most likely be**_**", Jaune said. "Why there?", Snow asked, "**_**Ozpin had access to a computer system that reaches as far as to Atlas.**_

_**Since they're planing to search for the remaining so far humanity, they'd need to be able to contact any of their soldiers before they join**_**", Jaune explained. He peaked around the corner, and hissed, "**_**Shit, looks like we'll have to fight our way in**_**", Jaune said. Snow peaked from behind Jaune, and was shocked to see who was standing guard of the elevator up to Ozpin's office.**

**On both sides of the entrance stood a zombie version of Sun and Neptune, with the Faunus the only one armed.**

"MY FACE, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!", Neptune shouted as he stood up, the rest looking at him like he was an idiot. "Dude, seriously, we saw it earlier", Sun said, only somewhat disturbed by how he looked. "I thought it was just being dramatic, I didn't think I'd look that ugly!", Neptune shouted.

**Snow was shaking as he saw his father, 'Oh God, dad...', he thought, his mind freezing at the sight. "**_**Snow, you gonna be alright?**_**", Jaune asked, noticing the teen's shaking form, "I-I-I-I don't think I can't go through with this. That's my dad and my mom's up there as well!", Snow said, clutching Neptune's weapon with all his might. Jaune kept quiet as he looked between Snow and the two members of team SSSN, conflicted.**

**'**_**Ok, gotta think Arc, I need him here to help, but I also need to respect his wishes**_**', Jaune thought over in his mind. It doesn't help that they're on a schedule to make sure the rest of humanity isn't discovered and eaten.**

Weiss and Neptune stared at their son in sadness, having no idea how horrible he must be feeling. To be part of a mission that means his parents will have to die is something not even they could deal with. Everyone else felt the same, none having the heart to do it, well, except maybe Mercury, who killed his father.

**"**_**Alright, here's what I'm gonna do, I'll throw this smoke grenade at them, and when they're distracted, we'll race for the door**_**", Jaune said, holding out said bomb. Snow calmed down hearing that, but the overall plan was still gonna be hard to deal with. With a nod, Jaune pulled the pin and threw the smoking grenade at the elevator door, leaving a small clang, catching the zombie's attention.**

**"**_**The Hell?**_**", Sun asked, right before the bomb exploded into a large smoke barrage, blinding them both.**

"Why did he do that, that bomb's just gonna kill them all", Tyrian asked, many shivering at that reminder. "He's just being nice", Ruby said, wanting nothing more than the world to end soon. Wow, that sounded way better in my head before I typed it.

_**DING!**_

**"**_**What the, who's there!?**_**", Neptune shouted, swinging at the smoke as Jaune and Snow easily went inside the elevator. "**_**That was close**_**", Jaune said as Snow panted, his heart beating like a jackhammer from the stress. "Y-yeah, I'm just glad they didn't get u-", Snow started, until something grabbed his shoulder.**

**"**_**YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!**_**", Sun shouted as his arm squeezed through the closing doors to grab Snow's shoulder. "AHHH, LET ME GO!", Snow yelled as he tried to free himself from the boney grip of his uncle.**

_**SLICE!**_

**"**_**AHH!**_**", Sun shouted as Jaune sliced his arm off, distracting him long enough for the doors to close. Snow was shaking as he stared at the severed hand of Sun Wukong laying on the floor.**

Sun was pale as he held his hand in fear, "Why is this world so dark?", Juliet asked, worried about her son. "Ders worl's derker dan dis", Damian said, "WAY DARKER!", Ranter said with a devil grin, the audience shivering at the face he made.

**Jaune and Snow stood in silence as they waited for the door to stop, listening to the music playing. "You recognize this?", Snow asked, "**_**Don't think I do, it is catchy though**_**", Jaune said, tapping his foot. "Sounds like something you'd listen too at a club or something", Snow said, "**_**I can see it**_**", Jaune said.**

"Are they... making small talk?", Emerald asked, confused, "Right before they fight us?", Weiss asked, almost offended. "Hey, it could be weirder", Coco said, "Like how?", Adam asked, "Well-", Coco started, until Velvet covered her mouth.

_**DING!**_

**"**_**We're here**_**", Jaune said, his sword at the ready and Snow pointing his spear at the door. The doors opened to the expected figures of Team RWBY, the rest of SSSN, and Ren and Nora. All of them seemed older, but with the same ripped clothes like ripped skin and sharp teeth. Their eyes, while without pupils, stared at Snow with immense hunger, evident by the drool hanging from their mouths.**

The teens all shivered at seeing themselves as zombies again, having been shown briefly earlier. Yang was shocked seeing her right arm replaced with a robotic prosthetic, making her go pale. The others were surprised with how much older they looked compared to now, though not much to say since they're undead. Summer held onto Ruby tightly as she stared at the screen with fear for her baby, and what happens next.

**"**_**Hello there**_**", Ruby said, cheerily, "**_**Care to share your human snack?**_**", Nora asked, her stance ready to pounce. Snow stood a little behind Jaune with his spear still out, but you could see the shaking. "**_**Snow? What're you doing here?**_**", Weiss asked, noticing her child standing beside an unknown figure.**

**"**_**Who are you?**_**", Yang asked, cracking her knuckles as Jaune reached behind his back, the detonator having been pressed.**

**In The Sewers:**

**In her pod, Cinder stared into the darkness with her body shaking with pain from just breathing. Suddenly, the pod flashed a red glow, scaring her much as it began moving and shooting out steam. Outside, the pod had steam coming from underneath as a small hole opened above it.**

_**BOOM!**_

**With a quick blast, the pod shot through the air, out the sewers, and to the open skies over the city. When it came into view, zombies all stopped, sniffed the air, and then all stared at the rapidly fading light of the rocket. Without a second thought, every zombie chased after it, and not just in the city. Zombies from all over Remnant followed the smell like a moth to a flame, stopping at nothing to get to it.**

"His plan is working!", Ruby cheered, "But he still has to deal with us", Blake reminded, "And Snow is still there", Weiss said. "I'm sure Jaune wouldn't just press that without thinking of getting Snow out of there", Winter said. "Wait a minute, why don't we recognize Jaune?", Ren asked, noticing that they didn't say anything about Jaune. "Hey yeah, I don't think, even as a zombie, I could forget that armor and hoodie", Yang said.

**Back At Beacon:**

**The zombies in the room took in the smell when it was just launched, all getting jittery and drooling uncontrollably. "**_**What... is that intoxicating smell...**_**", Blake asked, the hairs on her head standing up in anticipation. "**_**You! Do you have something to do with this?!**_**", Ren asked, his weapons pointed at Jaune and Snow. Jaune held a protective hand over Snow as he held his shield in front of both of them.**

**"**_**Snow.. when you get the chance, head for the window**_**", Jaune whispered to the teen, who nodded. "What'll you do?", Snow asked, "**_**Keep them busy**_**", Jaune said as he held his sword behind his arm. "**_**On three...**_**", Jaune said, keeping a steel gaze the the anger growing zombie overlords, their bodies glowing with dark energy.**

Salem was curious at what they can do with her powers, wondering what kind of Grimm they have made. "Don't count on it, all they care about is their next meal, they won't have much going for it", Zeik said, crushing Salem's ideas.

**"**_**1...**_**",**

**Grimm started clawing out of the far corners of the room, snarling and drooling with anger.**

**"**_**2...**_**",**

**All the teens loaded their weapons, ready to fire at will at the two uninvited guests that broke into their fortress.**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, the anticipation was literally killing them on what will happen before the bomb hits. Nora was gnawing on her nails so hard, they're flying off like in the cartoons, with Ren holding her close. Pyrrha prayed for Jaune's safety, even if she knew deep down that he won't make it out of there. The Arc's held onto each other, worried to their cores for their son, their hearts beating rapidly.

**...**

**It was a silent standoff, both sides looking at one another with an un-breaking stare, or glare in this case. Snow was digging the front of his shoes to the ground, ready to run for his life while Jaune was still. The others were drooling and growling, their bodies begging to be fed with the fresh meat that presented itself to them. The Grimm were mindless and hungry, all they knew was to attack who their masters tell them too.**

**.. "**_**3!**_**", Jaune shouted as he jumped forward with his sword ready, "**_**ATTACK!**_**", Ruby ordered as the all went for him. As they did that, Snow ran faster than he ever did to the far window, dodging Grimm as he did. Jaune was busy being shot at and momentarily stabbed by the various weapons and Grimm claws. Even with that, he was able to disarm, literally, Yang and Blake, their arms falling to the ground.**

**With fast movements, Snow sliced and zapped each Grim in his sight, destroying and taming them for him to pass. Jaune, meanwhile, had his legs torn off and arm being bitten into, making him cry out in pain.**

Juliet cried hearing her baby cry, wanting more than anything to hug him and say everything will be ok. "How much long is this Oum forsaken world?", John asked, consoling his wife, crying on his shoulder. "After this, I'd say about 5 minutes", Zeik said, GREATLY relieving them all, none more so than the people who knew/love Jaune.

**"**_**Who are you!?**_**", Sage yelled as he tugged on Jaune's hood, the man fighting back to stop him. "**_**Why are you here!?**_**", Ruby yelled as Jaune kept quiet, further angering them all, "**_**TALK!**_**", Yang yelled, her body glowing an orange and black aura.**

_**SHATTER!**_

**Everyone jumped and turned to see that Snow has smashed a large hole into the window. Outside, there was a small light in the distance coming closer, but the biggest draw is what was down bellow. In the courtyard and in the forest were hundreds, if not thousands of zombies from all over, hounding at the building. Snow himself stared at the group with a deep look, now wearing a small parachute on his back.**

**"**_**Snow?**_**", the zombies asked at once, "**_**What're you doing?**_**", Scarlet asked, confused at what he was planning. "I'm just leaving before the bomb hits", Snow said, adjusting the straps on his shoulders with a grin. Jaune gave a small nod, making Snow smile as he backed away to the ledge of the window.**

"Jaune planned this, didn't he?", Pyrrha asked, proud of what he's done to distract the rest and get Snow to safety. "If I ever have children, I'm making Jaune a legal guardian", Blake said, her voice completely serious. "Same", Ren, Nora, and Coco said, knowing full well that the Arc boy would stop at nothing to keep them safe.

**"It's been nice meeting you Jaune", Snow said, his eyes welling up with tears, "**_**Same here kid. I wish you the best of luck**_**", Jaune said, the zombies now looking at him in shock, "**_**Jaune?**_**", they asked. "Later!", Snow said turning around and jumping out the winder, showing them, and the audience, that the missile was heading right for them!**

**"**_**Later Remnant, it was nice knowing you**_**", Jaune said as he stared up at the ceiling while flipping the bird. "**_**CRAP!**_**", the zombies yelled at once as the scene cut back to outside where the missile was getting closer. A slow shot had the missile coming in on fire right at the tower with Snow opening his chute.**

**(Imagine where the KND Station crashes into the Earth in Operation ZERO, but at a sideways angle.)**

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

The room shook at the echo from the explosion, the Faunus thankfully protected by the headphones.

**The blast expanded out through the whole building and kept going until it stretched out to the zombies on the ground level. The blast was so large, it was comparable to a nuclear explosion, even forming a mushroom cloud. The cloud was multicolored and smoke from it spread all over the skies and further on. The cloud was at most, 5 colors, the dominant ones being orange and black.**

**Snow, with the parachute still out, but thankfully carried him with the force of the blast, yanking him very hard. He nearly gagged with the sudden whiplash, sending him miles away from the blast in a matter of seconds.**

Weiss and Neptune were grateful to see that Snow is OK, but wondered what he'll do now that the zombies are gone. "I hope he will have no more troubles after all this", Winter prayed, hoping her nephew was safe.

**After a while of riding the winds, it finally calmed down enough for Snow to safely float to the ground. When he did, Snow fell to his hands and knees, throwing up from his stomach turning too much. A bit of heaving later, he turned to the skies and saw the after affect of the explosion. Bit of small particles glowed as they fell to the ground, which shocked the teen once they did.**

**One speck fell to the dirt, an instant later, a small rose grew instantly with a small patch of grass underneath it. Snow smiled as he looked to the sky, loving how the sun finally rose again, similar to the end of this long war. With a wide smile and a stream of tears, Snow stood tall and proud at what was accomplished here today. Yesterday, he never wouldn't thought he'd live to see the end of the zombies, but it was thanks to this one person that he did it.**

**"Thank You Jaune...",**

As the world ended, many gave a celebratory clap while the rest sighed in extreme relief. "Oh thank Oum above its finally over", IronWood said, slumping in her seat, "I agree, that was darker than I would've wanted", Glynda said. Pyrrha and the rest of the Beacon crew cried at seeing Jaune's sacrifice and that he had died. The Arc's held onto each other, crying streams of tears when they were forced to see their son's demise.

"I must say, this Jaune person, he's very smart, especially to be able to take on that many at once. Not only that, but to take on a multiple individuals with Salem's powers", Watts said, observing when he just saw. Salem hummed, "This human has my interest, and not many humans do", the dark queen said with quintet eyes.

"Alright, since this was a long world, we'll give you a break until the next world starts. And the reward thing will wait until before the next one", Zeik told the group, who all nodded in acceptance. "Buy de wey, tanks fer bein' ear PR!", Damian said to the split man, "_No problem, but why aren't we in the next one?_", Professional asked. "We'll have someone else here for this, and we don't want to push you to the side and leave ya in the sidelines", Zeik said.

PR hummed, "ALRIGHT, BUT WE'LL STILL BE IN THE ASSASSIN'S CRED ONE, RIGHT?", Ranter asked. "Of course!", Zeik said, "_Ok, see ya chumps!_", Professional said, leaving the room in a portal.

**A/N: Sorry again for this being late, my family is having some medical issues, so I was busy helping out and got distracted. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it anyway.**


	7. Zombie Protocall

**A/N: This interesting idea came from Typical_Assassin who said it's rare to see a zombie story surrounded by the army's point of view instead of the survivors.**

"Aight, y'all readey for de nex won?", Damian asked as the still somewhat exhausted audience relaxed in their seats. "I guess, but is this one any lighter?", Ruby asked, "Yeah~, no, it's another zombie one", Zeik said, making them all groan. "Arg! Common, we just sat through a really dark one, why are you torturing us!?", Neptune asked in anger.

"Relax, this one isn't as dark, well, I mean it is because there's still zombies, but don't worry, none of y'all are zombies if that's what you're worried about", Zeik reassured. This made them calm down a little, "But we still have to watch this?", Yang asked, "Yep", Damian said plainly. "Alright, let's get this over with before I sober up", Qrow said, rubbing his head from his drunken haze. "Weh will, bet firs, der's semone who'll beh joinin us", Damian said making the group perk up at that, mostly in worry.

"What's he like?", Ren asked calmly, "Well, he's got the face of someone you all know", Zeik said, dodging an actual answer. "That doesn't explain much", Port said, "Doesn't matter, he's close", Zeik said with a simple shrug.

**_FWOOSH!_**

Everyone turned to the corner that seemed to be the perfect spot for people to enter, so they just went with it. The man stood at a slightly taller than average height with a black vest, white undershirt, and a black tie. Over that, he wore a black, white lined jacket, black pants and black dress shoes that clicked as he walked. His hair was a dirty blonde, his jaw was sharp, had glasses, and a grin that held evil intent that scared the group.

**(A/N: Just imagine evil Deku, just Jaune, but with glasses on.)**

"JAUNE?!", everyone who knew the blonde asked at once, while the man chuckled darkly, scaring a few. "**Not exactly, but I am a version of your friend**", the man said as he pulled out a small knife and began playing with it. "Ladies, gentleman, heartless assholes, meet the Typical_Assassin!", Zeik introduced, ignoring the glares he revived for his comment.

"What do you mean by that, that you are a version of Jaune?", Glynda asked as TA walked closer to the group. "**By that, I'm a version of your Jaune Arc, just a little more~, evil**", TA said with an evil gleam, making some shiver. "Why?", Juliet asked, tearfully, "**I have reason, one of them is that I live in a wold different from your own in many ways**", TA, taking a seat. "How different?", John asked, "**Well, my world and this next one share very similar traits, so be ready for that**", TA said with a massive grin.

"Hey, no need to scare them, the video will do that", Zeik said to the man, "**Hey, can't blame me man, seeing them shiver is so entertaining**", TA giggled with mirth. "And he's here for what exactly?", Weiss asked, confused at how a version of Jaune is scaring her. "Well, he'll be acting as an informant for parts that are confusing with this world like he mentioned before. So, if any of you are confused, just ask him", Zeik explained while TA waved to the stunned people.

"This world is starting off so well, and we haven't even started yet!", Sun groaned with his head hitting the table. "**Oh don't be like that, the situation is only as bad as you make it, and believe me, this could be SOOOOOOOO much worse!**", TA said with a dark chuckle. "Well, what's the difference between this zombie world and the last one?", Pyrrha asked, conflicted by seeing an 'evil' version of her crush.

"For starters, Jaune isn't a zombie this time", Zeik said, greatly relieving everyone after the nightmare that was the previous world. "Then what is he?", Blake asked, "**A US Soldier**", TA said with a salute, which Zeik and Damian did as well. The soldier and General of the group perked up hearing that, wondering how Jaune'll be as a soldier in the army. "Are you sure that's safe?", Juliet asked, "Of course, it'll show later on, don't worry", Zeik told the mother, who relaxed somewhat.

"How similar will the army be compared to the last world?", Winter asked seriously, "**Just sit back and watch. Plus, this army is better than your piss-poor excuse of soldiers you work with**", TA said with a glare towards the General. IronWood was angry, "Learn to respect your elders young man!", the man yelled, TA looking unaffected. "**I can say without hesitation that I hate you and everything you stand for and are a disgrace to that uniform.**

**Also, try not to anger the person who has 'assassin' in his name**", TA said with his knife stabbed into the table. They both glared heatedly at each other with burning hatred, but stayed quiet so they can continue. "Also, I know we said that the next person would get their gift, but we'll wait till after this as a double gifting", Zeik said before the world started.

**"10 HUT MEN!",**

**"SIR YES SIR!",**

**An open area shot had a US Army general standing near a line of trainees who want to become soldiers. The man was a portly man with a large handlebar mustache and a stern look on his aged face. Before him stood 20 new recruits ready for training and are standing at the ready so the man can get a good look at the men who volunteered.**

"Hey, it's me!", Port said, so surprised, his eyes finally opened, "And you're training new soldiers", Oobleck added. "Does that mean Jaune is in that line?", Ruby asked, "Yeah, I see him right there!", Nora shouted, pointing to the screen.

**"You men had answered the call of our country and have been sent here to train to be the best we need against America's enemies. Here, you'll be worked harder than you ever have in your entire lives, pushing you to your limits and beyond. Daily training, education, weapons practice, hand to hand combat, self defense, and more!**

**ARE YOU READY FOR THAT!?", Port shouted to the men, even one in the face.**

**"Sir yes sir!",**

**"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!",**

**"SIR YES SIR!",**

"What's so different in this world from our own, this is standard training for new recruits", IronWood said. "**Well this world values the importance of human lives and doesn't blow the budget on pointless machinery that are easily stolen**", TA said with a glare. "They are not that easily stolen!", IronWood said, "Yeah, they are tin head", Roman said, "VERY", Cinder and her group added. The general grit his teeth in anger at the criticism he was receiving, especially from known criminals.

**A pan over had a mid 20s Jaune Miles Arc wearing the same clothes as the rest, but there was something different. He wasn't as tall, as muscular, or even as intimidating, but he wanted to help his home, so he joined without a second thought. As Port checked every recruit, when he reached him, he stopped and glared darkly at the shorter man.**

**"And just who are you short stack?", Port asked, leaning in very close to Jaune's face, which broke into a sweat from his nervousness. "J-Jaune Arc sir!", Jaune said out with a small stutter, making the others snicker at how nervous he sounds. "Why you here boy?", Port asked, Jaune seemingly relaxed at the easy question he could answer. "My father was in the military and I just wanna be a soldier like he was", Jaune said with a steel glare at Port, who didn't even flinch at the look.**

John had a nostalgic smile, remembering his own son always so eager to hear stories of his own exploits or his ancestors. How, even at such a young age, he vowed to become like him, even if he wasn't as strong or as fast as the rest of his sisters. "This takes me back when Jaune was a kid", Juliet said with a warm smile, "Yeah, I was thinking about it", John said back.

**"Your John's boy aren't you?", Port asked, Jaune nodding, "I fought alongside him many times, he was a great man. I expect you putting in the same effort he did", Port said, Jaune standing straighter as he glared at the man. "I wouldn't expect any less sir", Jaune said, making Port nod and went to inspect the other troops.**

"Kids got moxy, you can respect that", Roman said with a tip of his hat, "He'd go far in Atlas with that determination", Winter said. "**Too bad your boss is an egomaniac addicted to feeding his ego**", TA said with a glare towards the General, who glared at him.

**Time Skip, 2 Years Later:**

**A quick montage of Jaune through military training alongside his fellow trainees, working towards the same goal. It had him running in a group, weight lifting, sparing, target practice, combat scenarios, and more. It even showed scenes where Jaune was hanging with his friends Ren, Sun, and Neptune. What stood out was Jaune hanging out with a white haired girl in the same military clothes as him.**

**You could see the attraction between them.**

"WINTER?!", Weiss shouted in shock at seeing her sister being with the boy who tried, and failed, to woo her. Winter herself had a neutral face, while in her mind she was heavily reacting to her being with this Jaune Arc, a teen in her universe. "Damn, he got Ice Queen, respect kid", Qrow said with his flask raised, ignoring the glare from both Schnee's. Pyrrha had a heartbroken look on her face with Jaune being with someone who wasn't her, but quickly remembered this was an alternate universe.

She still has a chance.

**Jaune was now an official Sargent after his exceptional training, leadership skills, and a strong tactician mind. At the moment, he and a small selection of fellow soldiers were preparing for a scheduled training. Jaune was searching through the different scenarios the army has made of the years. This is to prepare for any possible case, making sure all of them are ready to protect or attack any force.**

**"Let's see, Stealth Ops, Civilian Saving, no, we all tried that already, we need something new", Jaune said to himself. He and his group had all been through all of these, and with a hundred percent success rate. If his group were to be the best, then they'd need to prove it by going through all possibilities and completing it.**

IronWood nodded, same as Winter, both having experience in that case, wanting to be able to prepare for any problem, especially against the Grimm. "It's rare seeing such conviction and promise in a soldier", IronWood said, "**Like you'd know**", TA said. "Dude, what is your problem?", Sun asked, "**The man will get innocent people hurt because of his ego, if the last world was any proof**", TA said.

"Like your version of the army is any better", IronWood said back.

**_SHINK!_**

"ARG!", the General screeched in pain as having a sword imbedded in his upper abdomen, sadly, on his non cybernetics. Holding the blade was a very pissed looking TA, "**Don't. EVER. Say that. AGAIN**", TA said slowly as he twisted the blade. The man groaned in pain, but understood the threat and backed off, making TA sit back down. But, even if he did get seated, he still left the blade deep in the General's body, the man unable to move it.

**"Hello Jaune",**

**Jaune looked up seeing Winter walking in with a can of soda in each hand, handing one to the man. Jaune smiled and gave the woman a small kiss before going back to work, Winter sitting opposite of him. "Going through files?", Winter asked, "Yeah, trying to find something new for my group to do", Jaune said, flipping through them.**

**"That'll be tough, your group has made a lot of progress", Winter said, "Still though, I want to be rea- what the?", Jaune said, noticing something. "What is it?", Winter asked, "There's two stuck together", Jaune said as he grabbed the joined files. Winter walked over to see what it was, and was confused as Jaune was when he read it.**

**"Zombie Outbreak Protocol",**

"Is that an actual thing in your world?", Ruby asked TA, "**The army has many, MANY, bizarre ways of defense. Hell, they even invented a bomb that, supposably, turns anyone effected by the blast gay**", TA said, everyone now looking at him. "What?", Sienna asked, "**Yup, that was an actual thing, but it was made during the time of world war, so people were severely paranoid**", TA added.

**(Seriously, Google that shit.)**

**"What is this?", Jaune asked as he flipped to the first page and read along with Winter in their heads.**

**"Est. 1946**

**Based on a failed experiment with the fungi Ophiocordyceps unilateralis, which is shown to infect living creatures that turns them into a low form of zombies. A new experiment tested to see how it would infect a human being, but it proved too much. The virus spread to the entire facility, infecting every other employee and soon went out into the city.**

**Thankfully, the infection was taken care of, but this procedure was made in the event that it happens again."**

Many shivered at the memories of the previous world, mainly at the similarities at the outbreak. "Is that real, that fungus?", Weiss asked, "**Yes, but the effects aren't that similar to make a whole outbreak occur. What it does to humans is unknown since the thing is considered lethal, given its effects on unfortunate insects that come in contact**", TA explained.

**Jaune and Winter gave each other a confused glance, "This can't be real, I'll go and see if it is", Jaune said, standing up. Quickly taking the file, the can of soda, and gave a quick kiss to Winter before leaving the room.**

**Later:**

**Jaune now stood before his commanding officer, Port, "So sir, is this an actual protocol or is this just a prank?", Jaune asked, handing the man the file. Port skimmed through a few pages, reading parts that stood out, "This is official and all serious. If you want, you and your troop can test it out", Port said, making Jaune ponder over the plan.**

**"Sorry for the question, it just seemed so far fetched", Jaune said, Port waving it off, "Don't worry. I can't tell you how many people came in with files they believed was a joke", Port said.**

"That gets so annoying", Glynda said, making Ozpin look at her in confusion, "Oh don't give me that look. You once made me file that 60% of the school budget go to your coffee needs", she yelled at the man. "Wait, is that why the food in the cafeteria isn't that good!?", Weiss yelled in anger, something shared with the rest of the students of Beacon. Ozpin did nothing but slowly sip the coffee from his mug-

**_BANG!_**

Everyone jumped as Ozpin's cup shattered via a bullet from TA's smoking handgun, the man looking pissed.

**Later, with Jaune and the rest:**

**"Alright men, listen up, we have a new protocol to test", Jaune said to his group that consisted of mostly male. There was Ren, Sun, Neptune, Sage, Nora, Yang, Scarlet, and Ruby, all siting at the tables around Jaune. "Ahem", Yang fake coughed, "And women", Jaune added with a groan, making Yang smirk in victory.**

**"What is it this time?", Neptune asked, "Yeah, didn't we already beat all of those tests?", Sage added. "And with a perfect score", Ruby said, proud of herself as well as her friends in their assembled group.**

"Sweet, we're in Jaune's troop!", Nora cheered, "I'm conflicted with taking orders from Vomit Boy, even if he's my boss in this", Yang said. "Common Yang, Jaune can't be that bad", Ruby defended for her friend, "Yes, I'm sure he's a great soldier", John said. "He seems to be, based on what we got glimpses of and what our others say", Winter said, still conflicted at hearing that she's dating this man.

**"Well, this is one that I stumble upon by accident, and a port gave us the OK to do it, but damn if it ain't absurd", Jaune said, waving the file in the air. "Why, was is it?", Ren asked, "Just take a look", Jaune said, projecting the file for them to see. After a few seconds, the rest all read it, reread it, and read it a third time to see if it was real.**

**...**

**"You're kidding right?", Sun asked, confused and slightly amused, "I checked, it IS an official protocol and, since we have been doing the same protocols so many times, I figured this be a good chance for us to really prove ourselves", Jaune explained. The group looked at each other, wondering just how this'll go since this is an odd and almost hilarious procedure. "I'm in, it's about time we did something new", Neptune said, "Same, plus, this is our chance to put our gaming skills to the test", Sun joked. That got a small laugh at the group from the joke, but calmed down as they all turned to Jaune.**

**"Alright, we'll start off with getting our gear ready and meet in the training room where we'll practice the different roles we'd play. Nora, Ren, you're our Medic's, your jobs are to research and practice the different the different procedures on this list", Jaune said. He gave the duo a paper from the file, both saluting as they left the room to get their needed supplies.**

"Is that safe, letting Nora near dangerous medical equipment?", Blake asked, the bubbly girl looking excited. "OMG, RENNY, WE'RE DOCTORS!", Nora cheered, suddenly changed into a nurses outfit and Ren into a doctor's outfit. "Doctor Ren and his assistant reporting for duty!", Nora said with a proud salute while Ren was impartial. "How did she do that?", Mercury asked, "It's best not to ask, you get used to it", Pyrrha said.

"How?", everyone had to ask.

**"Sun, Neptune, Sage, your in charge of mapping the area and securing their perimeter for any enemy reaching the edge. All information will be explained in this", Jaune said, handing the trio the paper that listed every part they need to know. "Ruby, Yang, you and me will be heading to the weaponry and get all we'll need, let's go", Jaune ordered, the rest getting up.**

"OHMAYGOSHIGETTOWORKWITHWEAPONS!", Ruby cheered with wide, starry eyes in joy. "Sweet, me and my sis are the fighters!", Yang said, "They really work well together", Summer said with a smile. "**That's multiversal you know**", TA said, "Really?", Tai asked, "**Yup, their bond stretches across the infinite possibilities**", TA said. Both sisters smiled widely before hugging each other, "Ugh, that's sickeningly sweet", Emerald said, disgusted.

**CLICK.**

"**What was that?**", TA asked as he was now behind her with the edge of his gun barrel pressed against the back of her head. "I was saying that was adorable and I apologize for my remark", Emerald said quickly in fear. "**That's what I thought**", TA said now back in his own seat with a satisfied look in his eyes while he wore an evil grin.

**Later:**

**Ren & Nora: Both were setting up the training medical ward where they have different dummies to experiment on. Since the procedure is based around helping though who encountered the undead, the practice was simple. All they had to do was stitch up wounds and the most serious part, being what if someone was infected. The plan is to stop blood circulation to continue and spread the virus to the rest of the body. Another part is, if it can't be saved, they'd have to sever the part if necessary and given the consult of the victim.**

**Sun, Neptune, & Scarlet: The three has memorized the map and had told others what the plan was. Their job was quite big, especially since it explored different environments, this one was the forest. They mapped out the infected area and their job was to set up a perimeter to make sure they don't escape. They had set up ways to block them, from an actual barrier to wood and metal, and as a precaution, a few landmines. Other job was to set up a few sentry towers where other soldiers would be stationed and gun down any hostile a in sight.**

"I'm surprised how well planned out this plan was", Salem said, "Most of that must be Jaune, always thinking ahead", Pyrrha said with a proud smile. "**Well, most of what they're doing is standard Military practice to train for any problems they'll face. Any military action they do is done in training before, thus to ensure that the entire group is ready.**

**Be it a surprise attack, unmapped area, and actual combat training should they not be have any amo for their weapons**", TA explained. "So far, I'm not seeing much difference from this world to ours", Winter said, not really seeing any problems. "**That's because we're still seeing it in the Army, not outside, where it's really different**", TA explained.

**Ruby, Yang, & Jaune: They had checked the armory and grabbed the confirmed weapons for each soldier. Ruby had a sniper rifle, Yang had two shotguns, and Jaune had a AK47 and a gold Dessert Eagle, a gift from his father. Sun had two Smith and Wesson pistols, Neptune an LMG, and Scarlet a few combat knives.**

**Right now, the entire troop were exploring their given areas to get used to their surroundings. Jaune, Ruby, and Yang were in the deep forest with their guns aimed in their given sights. Pop up dummies would show themselves as either a zombie or a civilian, their job was to shoot the enemy and assist the innocent. Some of them would show up, wounded, and they'd have to carry them back to camp where Ren and Nora waited.**

John was touched with hearing that in this world he gave his son something special, similar to when Jaune had the family sword and shield. Everyone else was surprised with seeing how well trained and thought out the group was. IronWood and Winter were especially impressed with how the group worked, mainly Jaune's leadership. The specialist could understand her crush on the Arc boy, mainly since they may share the same attractions.

She always pictured that the person she'd be with was a man who can hold himself high and be on the same skill level as her. That'd be a main reason, but another would be that he's kind, sweet, caring, and always be there for her.

**"Alright troop, the goal with these things is to aim for the head, their weakest point which will kill them. If any of you face trouble, radio the others near you for possible assistance", Jaune said over his com.**

**"Yes sir/10-4/Gotcha", he heard in reply over the come as they continued their training, the objective being stealth. A few minutes of walking, Jaune listened closely to any sound of any possible movement. Yang was right beside him while Ruby perched herself on a high branch, looking through her scope for any pop ups.**

**_Tussle..._**

**"Hold it", Jaune said, standing still, Yang fallowing his example and checked her area, her guns drawn. Jaune watched closely for any movement in the florae around them, waiting for the surprise.**

**_POP!_**

"Oh Oum, that made me jump!", Sun said, a hand over his rapidly beating heart in surprise.

**"ON YOUR LEFT!", Jaune shouted as they stood back to back, Yang on the right and Jaune facing the left. On Jaune's side, he found a civilian standing between two zombies, while Yang faced faced 4 zombies.**

**_BANG, BANG! BOOM, BOOM!_**

**With their respective guns, both took down the threat with easy precision in the zombies heads. Jaune used his Dessert Eagle for precise shooting while Yang shot down 2 zombies at once with both shotguns. Both nodded in satisfaction, "Well done soldier", Jaune complimented, making Yang smile. "Sun, how goes your end?", Jaune called over, "Good so far, we saw a few come close, but we took them out", Sun said.**

**"Good. Ruby, how goes up high?", Jaune asked, "I took out 5 zombies and am now carrying a wounded survivor", Ruby responded. Jaune nodded, "Keep me posted, Ren, practice going well?", Jaune asked the Medic's on their end. "I've got a handle on the basics of taking care of the minor and somewhat major wounds. Nora is focusing on the severed part area", Ren explained.**

A few who knew the bubbly bomber shivered at the thought of the crazy girl being in charge of actual limb severing. Ren was paler than usual, the actual thought scaring him to his core, "Ren, are you ok?", Nora asked. "No Nora... I am not", Ren said slowly as he tried to calm himself with a few deep breaths.

**"Alright, get ready since Ruby is coming in with a bod-",**

**"ARC, GET BACK HERE!",**

**Jaune jerked his head in pain at the sudden shout, Yang looking at him in confusion, "Boss, what's wrong?", Yang asked. "It's Port. Sir, what's wrong?", Jaune quickly answered, wondering what was wrong.**

**"NO TIME, GET YOUR ASS AND THE REST OF YOUR TROOP BACK HERE!",**

**Jaune flinched at the volume of Port's voice, but was thankful that it ended soon enough. "Shit. EVERYONE, THIS IS A CODE RED EMERGENCY, EVERYONE BACK TO THE STATION, I REPEAT, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!", Jaune shouted. Jaune gave Yang a stern nod before they both broke into a sprint back to the station as fast as they could.**

"That can't be good, nothing really fazes Port", Oobleck said in surprise, "Indeed, my experience is too high for me to be easily angered", Port seemed to brag. "**I think I have one idea**", TA teased with an evil grin, scaring them into not asking the man.

**Later:**

**It took a while for them to all assemble at the building, Jaune, Yang, Sun, Neptune, and Scarlet being the last since they were the furthest away. After putting away their weapons, they all gathered in the meeting room, seeing a nervous/angry looking Port. They all stood straight and gave a salute, "Sir, what's the problem?", Jaune asked in concern.**

**"Men, we have an issue of the upmost importance, Washington D.C. is being attacked", Port said seriously.**

**!**

**"What?!", the group yelled in shock at hearing that the nations capital was being attacked!**

"What's Washington D.C?", Weiss asked, "**The state capital of the nation of the United States of America. A nation made of 50 states and capitals, and hearing that Washington is being attacked, the whole world will be in panic**", TA said. Everyone was surprised hearing that there's a part of that world that's so large to be composed of so many separate parts. It'd be like if Atlas, or Beacon was attacked, making them all remember the previous world.

**"Yes, I was just informed not 10 minutes ago, it came out of no where and the whole city has been quarantined. Over a thousand casualties have been reported since the call, but thankfully we kept this from the press. They need all they help they can get and so far the President's status is unknown, dead or alive", Port said seriously.**

**The group was shocked silent at the news, that the countries capital was under attack and that they need help. Jaune was shocked, but there was one part of what Port said that doesn't make sense. "Um, sir, why is the city being quarantined, if it's a simple attack, then only transactions in an out of the city should be shut off", Jaune said, getting a nod from the superior officer.**

**Port said nothing before setting up a projection, "This was the last picture we received from our boys in D.C", Port said, showing them. When it appeared, the whole group froze in fear, Neptune actually paled and nearly puked.**

A few turned away, Ruby hid in Summer's arm, Zwei whimpered, and the other families hugged each other. TA had a plain face, but I his eyes you could see the fear and danger he had witnessed before.

**"Goddamn jinxes", Jaune cursed in anger at the scene he saw, only somewhat fazed by the image.**

**_TBC..._**

**A/N: Just know, I don't know shit about the Military and am going off from what I've seen on TV and Video Games. This was difficult, especially since the military is always in a dark light and I'm trying for a lighter one. Sorry for the two parter thing, seriously, this hurts me more than the rest of you who are reading.**


	8. Quick Question

Alright people I just gotta ask;

Do you guys actually like this story or would you care less if deleted this story?

I've been getting a but of hate in this story and they say its crap, so would you guys even care if i just deleted this?


	9. News

Thanks for all the support in the comments.

It's nice knowing that people enjoy this story, so I'm not going to delete it, but will make some changes.

I'll be having a new character as the host as Damian is a pain to write for as I'm sure it is for you guys reading it.

The structure of the paragraphs will be more spread out and not jumbled together.

I'll be on pause for the Zombie stuff and switch over to my more requested chapters. But first, I'd want to do a few chapters before it, so I'm announcing that the chapters that'll be next will be ALL the TF2 trailers and maybe Expiration Date if it's requested enough.

Anyway, thanks for the support and hopefully doing the TF2 chapters and a new host will make this better. See you soon!


End file.
